Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of Nazo
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Nazo the Ultimate Evil has been freed! Now Sonic, his friends, the Mew Mews, and the Xenosaga crew must band together to defeat the Ultimate Evil and save the Universe! SonicMMPXenosagamore corssover. Now completed!
1. The Ultimate Evil Returns

Musashi the Master

6/8/07

Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of Nazo

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: K

Summary: Nazo, the Ultimate Evil, thought to have been sealed away in the Chaos Emeralds by Knuckles the Echidna's ancestors has been freed! Now Nazo begins his plot for universal domination, starting with the present and future. Now, Sonic, his friends, the Mew Mews and the Xenosaga crew must band together to defeat Nazo and stop his plot. Only the power of friendship, teamwork and love can they prevail over the Ultimate Evil, plus the Inuyasha, Naruto and Slayers gangs are sucked into Sonic's world by Nazo. Sonic the Hedgehog/Mew Mew Power/Xenosaga crossover. Pairings: Sonic/Amy, Tails/Cream, Zoey/Elliot, Knuckles/Rouge, Shadow/Renee, Silver/Bridget, Shion/Allen and more. Based on the movies, Nazo Unleashed and The Power of Nazo.

Disclaimer: I don't, I repeat, don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Mew Mew Power, Xenosaga, Inuyasha, Naruto, Slayers or the character mentioned in Sonic X and the fan name, Nazo. I don't know if that is the mysterious hedgehog's real name.

Opening Theme: Open Your Heart Remixed 2

**Long ago, there were seven powerful gems called the Chaos Emeralds, the Echidna tribe believes they were gifts from the gods; the Chaos Emeralds were guarded by a guardian creature named Chaos.**

**The Echidna tribe worshiped these Chaos Emeralds. However, some were consume by greed** **and sought to use the emeralds to conquer the world or the universe.**

**Greed and evil were so much that they combine into the Ultimate Evil; the Echidna tribe feared the Ultimate Evil and thus named him, Nazo.**

**Nazo begin his campaign for universal domination by destroying famous ancient cities on Planet Earth, including Atlantis and Bombay.**

**It was not before the Echidna tribe and Chaos joined forces to try to defeat the Ultimate Evil, it was a long and hard battle, but in the end, the Echidna tribe and Chaos sealed Nazo into the Chaos Emeralds. **

**The Echidna tribe hoped that Nazo will never again walk the face of the Earth for a long time.**

**A thousand years or so has passed, Nazo was almost faded into memory, but now, he is about to make his return, but a hero will rise and confront the Ultimate Evil to save the universe, both present and future.**

**Musashi the Master presents:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of Nazo**

Based on the movies, Power of Nazo and Nazo Unleashed

In celebration of Sonic's 15th Anniversary

Starting:

Sonic the Hedgehog: The hero

Miles Tails Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Amy Rose

Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao

Big the Cat

Vector the Crocodile

Espio the Chameleon

Charmy Bee

Shadow the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

E-123 Omega

Silver the Hedgehog

Tikal the Echidna

Chaos

Zoey

Corina

Bridget

Kikki

Renee

Elliot

The Xenosaga crew

Other crossovers: Inuyasha, Naruto and Slayers

Villains: Nazo: The Ultimate Evil

Dr. Eggman

**One month has passed since Sonic Rivals**

Chapter 1: The Ultimate Evil Returns

(Angel Island: 6:30 A.M.)

Angel Island, a island floating in the sky, it was the remains of the once great Echidna tribe civilization, how it got floats is unknown, it is home to the Master Emerald, a great emerald that has the power to neutralize the power of the Chaos Emeralds and it's guardian, Knuckles the Echidna, the descendent of the Echidna tribe. He sat on the stairs of the Altar of the Master Emerald.

"It's another lonely day in Angel Island…" Knuckles sighed, however, little did he knows that a Chaos Emerald was nearby the Altar, it was the blue one.

Suddenly, the sky turns dark.

"Huh? What's going on?" Knuckles said as he looked at the sky.

He then notices the blue Chaos Emerald and it was emitting a dark aura. "Huh? The Chaos Emeralds never did that before." Knuckles said to himself.

Suddenly, the dark aura took shaped and it formed into a white blue hedgehog with red and blue shoes, Knuckles figured it couldn't be Sonic or Shadow, but then his eyes widen in fear.

"No…! It can't be!" Knuckles shouted with fear in his voice.

(Character Boss Battle (Knuckles/Rouge/Tails/Eggman versions) from Sonic Adventure 2 plays)

The white blue hedgehog smirked evilly. "Finally, at long last, after a thousand or so years, I am finally free!" He shouted evilly. He notices Knuckles and has an evil grin.

"Ah, the descendent of the Echidna tribe, I presume? No matter, you won't stop me this time." He said as he picked up the blue Chaos Emerald and warps on top of the Master Emerald.

"What are you going to do, Nazo, the Ultimate Evil?!" Knuckles demanded.

"Simple, I will commence my campaign of universal domination once again!" Nazo laughed evilly as he warped out of Angel Island with the blue Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald, suddenly, Angel Island started to rumble.

"Oh no! Without the Master Emerald's power, Angel Island will fall into the ocean! Now that Nazo is freed, I fear the world, no the universe will feel his wrath once again!" Knuckles shouted as Angel Island falls to the ocean.

The Ultimate Evil, Nazo has been freed, can anyone stop him?

TBC

Next time: Nazo's Assault on Central City


	2. Nazo's Assault on Central City

A/N: I'll be writing both my Sonic and MegaMan fictions so keep an eye out.

Chapter 2: Nazo's Assault on Central City

(Central City: 7:00 A.M.)

(Theme: Welcome to Station Square!: Sonic Adventure song)

Central City, a wonderful sight and is repaired after the Black Arms attack 1 month ago. The people were walking down the streets happily minding their own business, some kids were buying some Sonic Franchises cause Australia and the world is protected by its renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

However, little do the people of Central City know that it'll be its last when Nazo the Ultimate Evil comes.

Nazo appeared in the sky by his warping ability, his arms crossed as he looked at Central City with an evil smirk.

"Hmph! I guess everything has changed since I was sealed in the Chaos Emeralds, and almost everyone has forgotten about me… Heh! I sense a Chaos Emerald nearby. Time to alarm everyone about my return!" Nazo said with an evil smile as he warped.

(3 hours later…)

Hope's Jewels, the popular jewels store in Central City was showing the white Chaos Emerald, unfortunately the glass was suddenly broken and it was Nazo who broke the glass, he clutched the white Chaos Emerald in his hand.

(SA2 character boss battle theme)

"Chaos Emerald captured." Nazo smiled evilly.

Nazo looked at the chaos around, he has already begun his attack on Central City before he broke into the jewelry store, The GUN has already evacuated the people out of the city.

300 hundred GUN soldiers surrounded Nazo, their weapons aimed at Nazo.

"Alright freak, your day is… No! It can't be!" The leader of the Rex Unit shouted in fear as his soldiers also found out who he is and back away.

"Ah, I see you already know of me, Nazo, AKA the Ultimate Evil. And you already know of the power I hold." Nazo smirked evilly as he held up his palm, it was emitting a red energy.

"Retreat!!" The leader of the GUN unit, Rex shouted as he and his group ran back to the helicopters and evacuated, Nazo stop his energy with an evil smirk.

"Heh! Cowards…" Nazo muttered as he flew to the sky, he pointed his palm at Central City and started his energy blast again.

"Soon all 7 Chaos Emeralds will be mine! And then… the universe will be mine!" Nazo smiled evilly as he fired his blast at the city, when the blast hit the ground, it resulted in a huge explosion, when the explosion cleared, Central City was nothing but rubble.

(GUN Base: 9:00 P.M.)

The image of Nazo was shown in the screen of the GUN Commander's room, looking at the image is the Commander himself, Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's ultimate life form, Rouge the Bat, treasure hunter and spy for GUN and E-123 Omega, the last of Dr. Eggman's E-series.

The GUN Commander looked at the screen of Nazo then back to the three present in his office.

"This is the image of Nazo, the Ultimate Evil…" He said to them.

"Ultimate Evil…?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, he was born from the greed and evil by Knuckles the Echidna's ancestors and is bent on universal domination. He destroyed famous ancient cities like Atlantis and Bombay, it was not before the Echidna tribe and the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds of long ago, Chaos joined forces to seal Nazo into the Chaos Emeralds a thousand or so years ago. But somehow, Nazo is freed and has once again begun his campaign for universal domination." The GUN Commander explained the history of the Ultimate Evil.

"Sensors indicated that Nazo stole the white Chaos Emerald from Central City and destroyed the city with a single blast." Omega pointed out.

Suddenly, Shadow started to leave the office. "Rouge, Omega, let's go." Shadow said.

"Shadow… Don't tell me you're going to fight Nazo? You may be the ultimate life form, but Nazo is the Ultimate Evil…" The Commander said in surprise.

Shadow turned to the GUN Commander and smirked. "The Ultimate Evil sounds like a challenge, I promised Maria that I'll protect the Earth from evil after the Black Arms attack." Shadow gritted his teeth at the mention of the Black Arms, and their leader, Black Doom and the one who helped Professor Gerald Robotnik, Black Doom was pure evil and he is the reason Maria died 50 years ago.

The GUN Commander stood silent and then replied "Ok, your mission is to defeat Nazo, the Ultimate Evil. If you three somehow fail this mission, GUN will have no choice but to launch a full scale assault on Nazo. Good luck, Shadow the Hedgehog." He saluted.

" Mission accepted." Shadow said as he left.

"It'll be great to see Knuckles again. Maybe he can tell us how to defeat Nazo. Let's go Omega." Rouge agreed as she left.

"Affirmative." Omega replied as he follows the two.

Shadow, Rouge and Omega are dispatch to fight Nazo. But what about our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog? Will he save the world and the universe from the Ultimate Evil, Nazo?

TBC

Next time: The Mew Mews head to Australia


	3. The Mew Mews head to Australia

A/N: Woot! 5 reviews! This story is going strong! Next chapter will have Sonic, Tails and Knuckles and the Xenosaga crew once I'm done with Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: The Mew Mews head to Australia

( Station Square Airport: the next day, 6:00 A.M.)

(Theme: Welcome to Station Square)

Station Square, the hometown of Sonic the Hedgehog, is about to get 5, no, 6 special people.

"Welcome to Station Square, thank you for choosing World Wide Airlines." The intercom said as the passengers headed out of the plane.

" Hello Station Square!" Corina shouted happily as she is dressed in Hawaiian clothes with sunglasses and carrying her suitcase.

"Wow, it is nice of you to take us to Australia for summer vacation, Elliot." Zoey smiled as she and the others walked out of the airplane.

"Yeah. It's summer vacation, right?" Elliot smiled back. 'And maybe is the time to tell you how I really feel about you, Zoey.' He thought also. Elliot secretly loves Zoey and maybe this vacation will help him tell his true feelings to her.

"According to the guidebook, Station Square is the home of world renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. He is known for his speed and courage and saving the world many times." Bridget pointed out, reading the guidebook.

"Cool! I wonder if we'll meet him. I want his autograph!" Kikki said excitedly.

Renee then notices something. "Hey guys, take a look at the T.V." Renee pointed out, the others looked at the big screen in the airport, it was the GUN Commander.

"Ahem! Citizens of Earth… I have terrible news… Central City was destroyed." The people including the Mews and Elliot gasped. "The destruction of Central City was caused by an entity known as the Ultimate Evil, Nazo." The screen then switched to the image of Nazo, then back to the GUN Commander "He has power beyond our technology and able to wipe out Central City with one blast. He has also stolen a Chaos Emerald, we do not know what he is planning to do with the other six Chaos Emeralds. So please stay calm until further notice. Thank you, that is all." The GUN Commander said as the screen reverted back to its normal program.

"Ultimate… Evil…?" Zoey said, with fear in her voice.

"This Nazo guy sounds like bad news. How are we going to enjoy our vacation with him running around?" Corina pouted, putting her foot down

"I say we kick his butt, that's what!" Kikki shouted with determination, fire of courage burning in her eyes.

"Are you sure? The GUN Commander said that he's the Ultimate Evil." Renee said.

"But we got to try. If we don't do something, Nazo will destroy Earth. So we got to give it a shot." Zoey said with determination in her voice.

"I'm in too. Let's try to save the world!" Bridget agreed.

"I'm in too. Nazo's not going to get away with ruining our vacation." Corina agreed, her fist in the air.

"Then it's settled. I'll wait for you guys back at the hotel. Come back safely, ok?"" Elliot said as he head for the exit of the Airport.

Zoey looked at her friends who nodded and she nodded back, they were determined to fight, so Renee used the money to rent a Lexus at the airport, told them it was for sightseeing and were on the road.

"Where are we going? We have no idea where Nazo is or where he'll strike next." Bridget pointed out.

"We're heading to the Central City Ruins. Maybe we can find a clue to where Nazo is or find out who he is." Zoey explained.

"Alright, this will be an interesting adventure." Renee smiled as she drove on the way to the Central City Ruins.

The Mew Mews are determined to fight to save the world and universe. Little do they know that a certain heroic hedgehog and people from the near and far future are also determined to save the universe.

TBC

Next Time: Heroes Meet: New Allies


	4. Heroes Meet: New Allies

A/N: So far so good! I got 6 reviews so far! Alright! Here's the chapter with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and the Xenosaga crew in it! And the Mews also! And they all meet!

Chapter 4: Heroes Meet: New Allies

( Rail Canyon: 7:30 A.M.)

(Theme: Let's Make it!: Sonic Adventure 2)

High in the skies is a blue plane of sorts with the symbol of two tails and the words Tornado, it is the plane of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend, Miles Tails Prower, also riding the back is Knuckles, he plans to tell Tails about Nazo when they find Sonic. Suddenly, Tails notice something.

"Knuckles, look! I found Sonic!" Tails shouted as he brought the plane lower.

A blue blur was speeding through Rail Canyon and making a loop de loop in one of the canyon's structures and made a big wide jump and landing on the ground and speeding again, the blur is a hedgehog, and not just any ordinarily hedgehog, he is the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog!

The Tornado was near Sonic speeding along. Sonic notice it and grinned.

"Yo Tails! Knuckles! Long time no see! What's up? Eggman trying to take over the world again?" Sonic asked as he speeds backwards and then forwards again.

"It's not Eggman this time, Sonic; we got an even bigger problem on our hands!" Tails said worriedly as Knuckles begun to speak.

"Let's talk about this in private, in the Central City Ruins. I'll explain everything there." Knuckles suggested.

Sonic was shocked, he didn't know that Central City was destroyed, but still if it's not Eggman, Sonic's always up for a challenge, so he grinned.

"Alright! This sounds like fun! Let's go!" Sonic said as he speeds towards the Central City Ruins with Knuckles and Tails still in the Tornado in tow.

(Meanwhile…)

(A/N: In this story, Miyuki, Ziggy, KOS-MOS are alive! And T-elos is rebuilt and on the side of good! Special credit goes to Cluny the Warlord 1992 for his great story, Infection of Chaos and giving me ideas for this story.)

(Year: T.C. 4769: Unknown location: 7: 00 P.M.)

Nazo warped in, he looked around, this place is filled with technology and silvery monsters with armor and different weapons, he smirked evilly, this is his future palace, after he was freed, he traveled to the future in the year T.C. 4769, he took a very interest in this timeline, and learned about the events that happen during this time period, so he begun his conquest there and built a palace that he will soon build back in the modern times, he has already announce his conquest and has already conquered 4 star systems, there were some who don't like his rule and tried to defeat him, but they were no match for him. Nazo walked up to his throne and sat on it.

"Master Nazo! Welcome back!" A voice ranged out, suddenly, a black two tailed fox who looks exactly like Tails materialized in, he wore dark clothes that a dark wizard wore. His name is Scar. (He's an OC I created) He was created by Nazo to be his second in command for his universal domination plan.

Nazo smiled evilly. "Ah Scar, I see that the conquest of this timeline is going according to plan?" He asked.

"Yes sir! And how many Chaos Emeralds do you have?" Scar asked his master.

"Two and the Master Emerald, they're in my soon to be constructed palace back in the present. Is there any fools that are trying to resist me?" Nazo asked his second in command.

"Well yes sir, there are eight people heading for an abandoned lab that has a time portal. But don't worry, I already sent JS to eliminate them." Scar assured.

Nazo smirked, he already knows the destructive power that JS holds, he is a person who was dead, but Nazo brought him back to life and brainwashed him to do his evil biddings. (I'll give you a hint for Xenosaga fans; he has long black hair tied into a pony tail.) JS is masked and wore dark futuristic knights' armor and wields a dark katana.

"Very good. Scar, care to join me back to the modern times so I can take it over?" Nazo asked his second in command as he got up from his throne.

"Of course sir! It'll be interesting to see those pathetic modern time humans try to resist you." Scar agreed.

Nazo smiled evilly as he and Scar warped back to the modern times; he has also given Scar and JS the ability to warp time so they can follow their master back to whatever he goes.

(Abandon Lab: 8:00 P.M.)

It was the year T.C. 4769. A war had been ended two years before, but now, an evil being named Nazo has appeared and announce his campaign for universal domination. The resistance tried to defeat him, but they were shocked to see one hedgehog able to wipe out a whole fleet of galactic spaceships with one finger. It didn't took long for a group of eight people to find out who he is, they figure out that Nazo is the Ultimate Evil of ancient times and he has once tried to take over the universe but was sealed away in 7 special gems called the Chaos Emeralds by a tribe of echidnas, they also learn that the Chaos Emeralds are far more powerful than the Zohar! And they learn about a hero of modern times named Sonic the Hedgehog, so they now know that Sonic is their best bet to save their timeline and the universe and are going to travel back in time to enlist his help and defeat Nazo in the modern times. The group of eight people headed towards a time warp gate that normally stayed open until the people who used it returned. They planned on this being the last time of its use. Their plan was going perfectly, except for the fact that they were being pursued. Their pursuer was JS, Nazo's third in command. Three people were behind the five others with guns blazing trying to cut him back, but to no avail.

One of them, a female android around eighteen with electric blue hair, pale skin and black, white, and silver clothes that looked older in order for her to blend in with the time that they were going to, turned to her comrades and said, "Shion, I do not think that we will be able to hold the enemy back for much longer."

Another one, also a female around eighteen with silver hair, darker skin, and black and purple clothes like the other female android who had once been on the side of evil turned and said, "Shion, I think that KOS-MOS is right, he's starting to move towards our position. Hurry up a little so we can escape through the portal and see if we can enlist Sonic's help and stop Nazo in the modern times."

A woman with brown hair and clothes like those a person who lived in the suburbs would wear, turned to them and said, "T-elos, KOS-MOS, Jr, try to keep him back a little bit longer, I'm almost finished." Shion then looked at JS. 'Something about Nazo's third in command seems… familiar…' She snapped back to reality and got back to work on setting the coordinates.

A young android with pale skin, pink hair, and yellow eyes, wearing a red and pink dress with a black ribbon in her hair grabbed a bow that she called LEGOLAS, and began firing with pinpoint accuracy only missing by a hairs width each time.

"Hey MOMO, nice shots." Said Jr., "But you need to be a little bit more accurate."

"I'm trying to do the best I can Jr." MOMO said, "Be a little more grateful."

"Sorry, it's just that I can't stand the fact that this will be our last days in this time period." He continued to fire his two guns at Nazo's mysterious third in command, who seemed to show no sign of giving up.

T-elos, as mentioned before, had been on the side of a villain named Testament. She'd once been the body of a woman named Mary Magdalene, KOS-MOS, was once the embodiment of Mary's will. But KOS-MOS had destroyed T-elos once before, and Shion had rebuilt T-elos so that her abilities could be used for good instead of evil. And, she proved that she was now on the side of justice by helping them get to the portal.

Shion was finished with the time coordinates and turned to KOS-MOS, T-elos, and Jr. and shouted, "Alright, I've got the coordinates set, and the automatic self-destruct sequence has been engaged for the second that T-elos passes through the portal."

T-elos was bestowed with being the one who destroyed the time portal and the enemy. And as Shion ensured, the second that the android passed through the warp gate, it exploded, but JS warped out of the way and warped back to the modern times to report to Nazo about his failure.

(Year 2007: Central City Ruins: 8:00 A.M.)

(Theme: Sadness: Sonic Adventure)

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles made it to the Central City Ruins, Tails landed the Tornado and he and Knuckles got out and the three walked near a hill and looked at the horrid site before them.

"Whoa… You were right Knuckles, Central City is destroyed…" Sonic said as he rubbed his eyes, couldn't believe that Central City was destroyed.

"Yes… Central City was destroyed by… the Ultimate Evil, Nazo…" Knuckles said as he folded his arms and close his eyes. Sonic and Tails looked at him in confusion.

"Nazo…?" Sonic asked.

"Ultimate Evil…?" Tails asked also.

Knuckles open his eyes and turned to his friends. "Let me start at the beginning, a long time ago, in the era before Tikal was born, my tribe was consumed by greed and evil. The greed and evil were so much that it formed into an entity of ultimate evil, that is the birth of Nazo. He has power so much that even my tribe feared him. He begun his campaign for universal domination by destroy the fable ancient cities of Atlantis and Bombay." Before Knuckles can continue, Tails interrupted.

"So you mean this Nazo guy has sunk Atlantis and destroyed Bombay?" Tails asked with fear in his voice.

"Yes, but it was not before my tribe and Chaos joined forces to defeat Nazo, it was a long and hard battle, but in the end, they managed to seal Nazo into the Chaos Emeralds for a thousand years, but that wasn't enough… Nazo gather enough energy to free himself from the Chaos Emeralds, he took the blue Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald from Angel Island and now the white Chaos Emerald from Central City. Now he is loose upon the universe." Knuckles explained and finished.

Sonic close his eyes for a few seconds then open them again with a smile.

"Let's take him on!" Sonic said heroically.

(Theme: It Doesn't Matter: Sonic Adventure 2)

Knuckles turned to Sonic with a surprise look.

"Are you sure? We're dealing with the Ultimate Evil here." Knuckles asked in determination.

Sonic grinned. "No worries. As long as we have friendship and care about the people we hold dear, we'll send Nazo back to oblivion!"

"Yeah!" Tails shouted happily, knowing that they'll win against the Ultimate Evil.

Knuckles closed his eyes for a few seconds and then open them with a smile.

"Yeah, friendship." Knuckles hold out his hand, Sonic and Tails hold out theirs and joined them in the teamwork thing.

Suddenly, they heard a scream and they turned around to see the Mew Mews, Kikki has a face of happiness.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!!" Kikki ran up to him in full speed, she's almost as fast as Sonic, with a pen and paper.

"Can I have your autograph?!" Kikki shouted excitedly as she holds out the pen and paper, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles sweat dropped.

"Kikki!" Corina scowled as she walks up to them.

"Forgive Kikki, she gets hyper when she sees something excitedly." Corina apologized and bowed her head in a way of apology

"Where you listening to us the whole time?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, sorry about that." Zoey replied nervously as she and the others walked up to them.

"Sonic, we like to help you defeat Nazo. We can't allow him to rule the universe." Bridget asked politely.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked at the Mew Mews oddly, then Knuckles replied "But you're just normal girls."

Zoey looked at Team Sonic with a grin. "Not just any normal girls. Promise you won't tell anyone." Zoey said as she and her friends hold out their Power Pendants, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles now turn their attention to the strange pendants the girls hold in their hands.

"Power Pendant! Metamorphis!" The girls shouted their transformation phase, five colored lights engulfed the girls for 60 seconds and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' eyes widen in surprise when they saw five half animal girls that took the normal girls' place. Tails immediately recognized them.

"I think I know who they are! They're the Mew Mews! Five half animal heroes from Tokyo, Japan! I read about them in the news!" Tails said excitedly.

"Wow! The same legendary Mew Mews?" Sonic said in surprise and smiled.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." Zoey said as she rub the back of her head and smiled nervously.

Knuckles looked at them and smiled. "Ok, we'll let you help us and we won't tell anyone about your true identities."

"Thanks. Let's start with the introductions. I'm Zoey Hanson, leader of the Mew Mews." Zoey introduced herself and doing her trademark pose.

"My name is Corina." Corina bowed in a polite manner.

"My name is Bridget Verdant. It's very nice to meet you." Bridget waved.

"Kikki is my name!" Kikki said while doing some of her tricks.

"Renee Roberts." Renee crossed her arms and smiled.

"Well, you already know who I am. Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive!" Sonic gave a thumbs up and grinned.

"My name is Miles Tails Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. I'm Sonic's best friend and is like a little brother to him." Tails smiled and waved.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island." Knuckles crossed his arms and close his eyes and smiled.

Sonic smiled. "Alright, if the eight of us work together, Nazo won't know what hit him!" Sonic hold out his hand, Tails and Knuckles did the same.

"Yeah!" The Mew Mews agreed and hold out their hands and joined Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' hands in the teamwork way.

Suddenly, a portal appeared in the sky not too far from the group, they turned around and saw 8 figures fall out of it.

(With Shion and the group)

The crew passed backwards through time more than four thousand years, and came out right into the hill next to the Central City Ruins. They were face to face with a blue hedgehog, a orange fox, a red echidna and five half animal girls. The red echidna got into a battle stance. "Who are you? Are you spies sent by Nazo?" He said as he gritted his teeth.

"We're sorry, Shion said apologetically, "We're new to this time, and we come from the year T.C. 4769. My name is Shion Uzuki; these are my friends T-elos, KOS-MOS, Jr, Ziggurat 8, Allen Ridgeley, Miyuki Itsumi and MOMO. Who are you?"

Sonic looked at them with one of his eyebrows raised. "From the future, huh? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive!" Sonic did a thumbs up and grinned. The crew looked at Sonic in shock, (Well, except for T-elos.) standing before them was the only hope of saving their timeline and the universe from the Ultimate Evil, Nazo.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?! Then it must be fate for this encounter." Miyuki said in surprise.

Sonic looked at them oddly. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Listen to us. Nazo, the Ultimate Evil is conquering our timeline. We have come from the future to seek your help to defeat Nazo in this time." Shion explained the situation to Sonic and his friends.

Sonic rubbed his chin and thought about it and then smiled. "Sure, I'll help, we can use the extra help we can get to defeat Nazo."

"Let's introduced ourselves. I'm Miles Tails Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. I'm a genius for my age. I'm Sonic's best friend and is like a little brother to him." Tails smiled.

"A genius fox." MOMO said while smiling in a cheery way.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island and descendent of the tribe that sealed Nazo." Knuckles crossed his arms and smiled.

"I'm Zoey Hanson, leader of the Mew Mews, half animal heroes from Japan. Don't tell anyone about our secret identity." Zoey waved and smiled.

"My name is Corina." Corina bowed politely.

"My name is Bridget Verdant, it is very nice to meet you." Bridget waved.

"Kikki is my name." Kikki said as she does her tricks.

"Renee Roberts." Renee introduced herself.

"I suggest we head back to Station Square, we can figure out what to do there." Sonic suggested.

"But we need some transportation." Shion pointed.

"Hmm… I got it! Shion, Allen and KOS-MOS can ride with us in our van, Miyuki, T-elos and Ziggy can hold on to the Tornado, if it can hold them, and Sonic can take MOMO and Jr on the road." Zoey pointed out.

Everyone agreed to Zoey's suggestion, Shion, Allen and KOS-MOS ride in the van with the Mew Mews, Miyuki, T-elos and Ziggy rode in the Tornado with Tails and Knuckles and luckily they didn't crush it, Miyuki however was screaming for dear life when she experience her first non E.S. flight, and MOMO and Jr look like they're going to hurl when Sonic grabbed them by the arms and speeds off to Station Square, they never knew Sonic can run faster than the speed of light. The heroes hoped when they get back to Station Square, they'll find out where Nazo will strike next and get the 5 remaining Chaos Emeralds before he does.

TBC

Next Time: Meet Sonic's friends!


	5. Meet Sonic's friends!

A/N: Woohoo! I got 8 reviews so far! I knew people will like this story! So here is chapter 5 with Sonic's friends!

Chapter 5: Meet Sonic's friends!

( Station Square: 9:30 A.M.)

The Tornado landed on the plane pad near Station Square Station, the mayor of Station Square built a plane pad for Tails for saving the city from Dr. Eggman's missile 3 years ago. Ziggy and T-elos got off the plane easy, but Miyuki falls to the ground, panting for air.

"Air! I need air!" Miyuki gasped.

Tails and Knuckles couldn't help but giggle at that sight. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Tails smiled as he hop out of the Tornado, Knuckles hop out too.

The Mews' van stopped at near the entrance to the station, the Mew Mews in their normal forms got out along with Shion, Allen and KOS-MOS. Shion looked around Station Square in awe.

"Amazing…" Shion whispered as she looked at the peaceful site before her and her friends, Earth in this timeline is different from Lost Jerusalem, so peaceful and full of life. 'That's why I'm going to make it stay peaceful in the future, by defeating Nazo.' Shion thought to herself.

"Shion? You ok?" Allen asked her, Shion snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking about the scenery in Station Square." Shion blushed, ever since during the final battle with the Gnosis, Allen reveals his true feelings for her, he loves her, but Shion is afraid of admitting it. What if she screws up? No, she won't screw up; she will tell Allen at the right time.

"I agree with Shion. This timeline is full of life unlike our timeline. So we must defeat Nazo to ensure to keep it peaceful." KOS-MOS agreed, looking at Station Square in awe.

Suddenly, Sonic speeds in front of the group, with Jr and MOMO, after Sonic stopped in front of the group, Jr looks like he's going to hurl. (Is that even possible for him?) And MOMO has swirly eyes. (O.o)

"So… fast…" Jr panted as he fell to the ground on his knees.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Until then, I hope you enjoy your new home of Station Square. I know this place like the back of my hand. Let's head to the- Ack!" Before Sonic can finish, he was tackled by a person, that person would be Amy Rose; Sonic's number 1 fan and the one madly in love with him.

"There you are my lovely Sonic! Oh I thought you have got seriously hurt when I heard the news about some evil guy named Nazo!" Amy said with hearts in her eyes, Sonic pulled her away.

"Amy?! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked in surprised, she has known about Nazo, but he doesn't want to put Amy in serious danger, now that Nazo, the Ultimate Evil is back to terrorize the universe after a thousand years. Deep down, he secretly loves Amy, but is afraid of telling her that he loves her. That's why he's waiting until the right time to tell her.

"Just here to check on you, darling." Amy replied with hearts flying around her head.

"Sonic, who is this?" Shion asked, looking at Amy. Amy looked at Shion.

"Sonic… who are those people?" Amy asked in confusion, she meant Shion and her group and the Mews.

Knuckles sighed. "I guess some introductions and explanations are in order."

Knuckles explain everything, the history of Nazo, the Mews and Shion and her group and why they're here.

"Wow! So those girls are the Mew Mews of Japan and that group are from the future with the same goal as us, to stop Nazo?" Amy asked in surprise.

Knuckles nodded. "That's about it."

Suddenly, they heard a voice all too familiar to the Sonic group.

"Mister Sonic!" The voice said happily and the groups turned to see none other than Cream the Rabbit, her Chao, Cheese, Cream's mother, Vanilla, Big the Cat and his pet frog, Froggy and G-Mel walking up to them.

"Cream!" Tail shouted in surprise and blushed at the same time; he has a thing for Cream.

"It's great to see you again, Mister Sonic." Cream said happily and smiled, she notice Shion and her group and the Mew Mews with a confused look.

"Mister Sonic, who are those people?" Cream asked Sonic.

Sonic chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything." Sonic rubbed his nose.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles explained everything again, about the Ultimate Evil, Nazo and his history, the Mew Mews, Shion and her group and why Shion and her group are here. When the three are done explaining, Cream held Cheese tightly in a scared look.

"I heard about him on the news today by the GUN Commander's speech, he wiped out Central City in one blast… I'm scared Mister Sonic." Cream said in fear.

G-Mel place his hand on Cream's shoulder. "Don't worry Cream; I'm sure Sonic will beat that Nazo head on." G-Mel assured her.

Cream smiled a little bit. "I hope you're right, G-Mel."

"Yeah, Sonic will beat that Nazo." Big said happily.

"Thanks Big." Sonic scratched his ear and smiled.

"Now that we introduced ourselves, let's head to the hotel, Elliot's probably waiting for us." Zoey suggested.

The group of heroes headed straight for Station Square Hotel, after 10 minutes, they made it to the hotel, inside, they saw Elliot hanging out in the lobby, he notice the group and walks towards them.

"Zoey, I see you're back with the others. And that's Sonic the Hedgehog if I'm not mistaken?" Elliot asked as he looked at Sonic.

"The one and only!" Sonic did his trademark pose and smiled.

"And who are those other people with you?" Elliot then looked at Shion and her gang.

"Her name's Shion Uzuki, and her friends are T-elos, KOS-MOS, Jr, Ziggurat 8 or Ziggy, Allen Ridgeley, Miyuki Itsumi and MOMO, they're from the year T.C. 4769, they came to this timeline for the same goal as us, defeat Nazo." Sonic explained and introduced Shion and her group at the same time.

Elliot rubbed his chin. "Hmm… If what you're saying is true, Nazo has already begun his campaign. We better find the Chaos Emeralds before he does or we'll be in trouble."

"But Nazo already has stolen two Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald; it'll take some time to find the other 5." Knuckles explained as he looked at the ceiling.

"Hey hey Knuckles!" A voice called out, the group turned around to see three people that is familiar to the Sonic crew; it was none other than Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee, the Chaotix coming up to them.

( Theme: Team Chaotix: Sonic Heroes)

"Vector! Espio! Charmy!" Knuckles yelled out in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tails asked their friends and allies.

"We heard about that Nazo guy from the GUN Commander's speech on the T.V today. So we decided to help out our old friends take on that guy!" Charmy shouted while doing his pose.

"Knuckles, who are those people?" Bridget asked looking at the Chaotix.

"They're my friends since the time Eggman tried to take over Carnival Island a few years back." Knuckles started to explain, then Vector spoke.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves, we're the Chaotix! I'm Vector the Crocodile." Vector introduced himself.

"Espio the Chameleon…" Espio said coldly while looking at the Mew Mews and Shion and her group.

"My name is Charmy Bee! It's very nice to meet you!" Charmy flies up to Zoey and shook her hand.

"Now who are those people?" Vector asked while looking at the Mew Mews and Shion and her group.

Knuckles once again introduced the Mews and Shion and her group, then explained the history of Nazo, the Ultimate Evil. Charmy was scared of hearing about Nazo's history.

"Nazo sounds scary." Charmy said in fear as he hid behind Espio.

"He has already stolen two Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, there are 5 left and I don't know if he got to them yet." Knuckles said as he folded his arms and close his eyes.

Vector chuckled. "Well lucky for you, we found a Chaos Emerald outside our office." Vector pulled out the green Chaos Emerald from who knows where.

"Excuse me Vector? Can I please take a look at that Chaos Emerald? I'm curious about the energies it holds." KOS-MOS asked politely.

"Uh… Sure." Vector said as he handed KOS-MOS the green Chaos Emerald.

"Careful KOS-MOS, you may be a machine, but the Chaos Emeralds have the power to short out machines." Sonic warned.

"I agree with Sonic. What if… you go haywire?" Shion asked worriedly.

"Have you forgotten, Shion? I am the will of Mary Magdalene. I'm sure I'll be able to handle the energy this Chaos Emerald holds." KOS-MOS ensured her friend and ally, KOS-MOS then scan the Chaos Emerald, after 5 minutes, KOS-MOS has done her analysis.

"Just as I thought, the Chaos Emeralds are far more powerful than the Zohar. I sense powerful energy in that emerald." KOS-MOS stated.

KOS-MOS gave the green Chaos Emerald to Sonic. "It's best if you hold on to it."

"Thanks. If I get ahold of a Chaos Emerald, I can activate a special ability, but I'll explain later. Right now, let's enjoy some time off until we figure out where Nazo will strike next. I say we chill at the pool. I'll get some swimsuits for you and your group, Shion." Sonic said as he speeds off to the department store and came back 2 seconds later.

"Here you go." Sonic grinned as he gave Shion and her group bags that contain their swimsuits.

"Hey, does this mean the Sonic Heroes are back together again?" Charmy asked excitedly.

Sonic smiled. "It looks like it, with the exception of Shadow and his comrades. I bet they were given a mission to stop Nazo like us from GUN."

And so the Sonic Heroes are almost back together with new allies. Will their combine might be able to defeat Nazo?

TBC

Next time: Enter the Slayers gang and Eggman!


	6. Enter the Slayers Gang and Eggman!

A/N: I'm beginning to like my story so much. Anyway, let's how Lina Inverse and her gang fare against the Ultimate Evil, Nazo. By the way, this takes place during Slayers Try before they reach the Dragon Shrine, and Filia and Xellos are with them. Now how will the Slayers gang fit in with the Sonic Heroes, the Mew Mews and the Xenosaga crew? Find out now! And Eggman also makes an appearance. And in this fic, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun exist in the Sega Sonic universe! Ok, enough talk, let's start this chapter.

Chapter 6: Enter the Slayers gang and Eggman!

(Unknown location: 10:15 A.M.)

Nazo and Scar warped in, the area they were in was the soon to be constructed palace of Nazo, sitting on top of 8 containers are the 2 Chaos Emeralds and in the middle is the Master Emerald. Nazo smiled evilly.

"Look at them, Scar. Two Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald are in my grasp; soon all 7 Chaos Emeralds will be mine." Nazo told his second in command as he looked at the two Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald with an evil smirk.

"Oh yes, they will be yours sir. I can hardly wait for the conquest of the universe." Scar smiled evilly also, suddenly, JS warped in front of his master and second in command.

Nazo and Scar turned around to see him. "Ah yes, JS, have you destroy the resistance that are trying to make it to this timeline?" Nazo asked his third in command. JS shook his head no.

"Hmm… I see they managed to make it to this timeline, am I correct?" Nazo asked. JS nodded his head.

Nazo smirked evilly. "Hmph! No matter, they won't stop me. I'm going to another world to put the next phase of my plan in action. Scar, JS, you guard the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald until I return." Nazo ordered as he warped to another world.

"Yes sir!" Scar saluted and JS did the same. Which world Nazo is going is anyone's guess.

(Unknown world: Small village: 6: 30 A.M.)

Lina Inverse and her gang were resting in an inn so they continue their journey to the Dragon Shrine, they were eating at the table, Lina hit Gourry for trying to steal her sausage, Amelia and Zelgadis sweat dropped at that sight, and Xellos was picking on poor Filia who started to chase Xellos with her mace. (But deep down she really cares for the Mazoku and is afraid of telling Xellos her true feelings, that's why she's chasing him and the reason Xellos is picking on her because he secretly loves her despite her being a dragon and him being a Mazoku) Suddenly a female villager ran into the inn screaming "A monster! A monster has entered the village!"

The people in the inn except for Lina and her group were shocked and started to panic. Lina however grinned. "Alright! We better destroy that monster so we can get a reward!"

"Like what?" Gourry asked dumbly. Lina whacked him in the head.

"You dumb Jellyfish! Gold! That's what! Let's go!" Lina yelled as she headed out of the inn, Gourry followed behind.

"We must destroy that monster for justice!" Amelia shouted and doing one of her justice poses before she followed her comrades to this mysterious monster.

"Hmm…" Zel said quietly as he followed pursuit, Xellos and Filia however, stay put, they felt some sort of odd evil energy that looks familiar to their races.

"Xellos… Do you feel that?" Filia asked, a look of fear on her face.

"Yes… That energy feels familiar…" Xellos replied, for the first time in his life, he has fear.

"Xellos… What if… he has return?" Filia asked in fear.

"I hope you're wrong, if he does, then our world is doomed. And so is our races" Xellos replied as he headed out of the inn, Filia blushed slightly, did he actually care about her race? Filia decided to think about it later and followed her group.

When the Slayers gang head outside, they were in shock to see the half of the village on fire. They notice a silver white creature with red and blue odd shoes, the gang positioned themselves for battle, the creature turned his head slowly and smiled evilly.

(SA2 Character boss theme)

Filia and Xellos' eyes widen in fear as they recognize that creature. 'It can't be…!' Filia thought in fear.

"So you're the one who attacked this village! So prepare to feel the wrath of-" Before Lina can finish, the creature interrupted her as he faces the Slayers gang.

"Lina Inverse, AKA the Bandit Killer and Dragon Spooker, I presume?" Nazo smirked evilly.

Lina was in shock, this monster knew who she is. Nazo then looked at Gourry, Amelia and Zel with an evil look. "And they must be Gourry Gabriev, the idiot swordsman, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, the princess of Sailune and all time defender of justice, and Zelgadis Greywords, the man who is doomed forever to be a chimera." Nazo smiled evilly as he saw the expressions on their faces. Nazo then turned to Xellos and Filia.

"And Xellos and Filia of the dragon and Mazoku races. I figure you already know who I am?" Nazo replied with an evil smirk.

"How could we not, Nazo, the Ultimate Evil!" Filia yelled angrily as she readied her mace for battle, knowing it's a fight they cannot win.

Lina turned to Xellos with an angry look. "Alright Xellos, who is this guy?! And how did he know us?!" Lina demanded.

"I was hoping you didn't ask, Lina, that is Nazo, the Ultimate Evil." Xellos said with fear in his voice.

Lina however, was not impressed. "Whatever, if you're really are the Ultimate Evil, then…Mono Volt!" Lina flung her attack at Nazo, but he flung it aside like a fly! Lina jaw dropped to the ground and Nazo smirked.

"Hmph! You're weak, like any other creature in this world and that goes for your team too." Nazo answered coldly, that however, made Lina furious and Nazo smiled evilly at her reaction.

"How… Dare… you call me weak! Fireball!" Lina screamed out her best attack at Nazo, but he warped out of the attack's range, Lina casts Digger Volt two times, but like her Fireball, Nazo warped out of the attacks' range and smiled evilly.

"Is that the best you can do?" Nazo taunted, Lina was even more angry that she started to chat her strongest attack.

"Lina! Don't!" Filia and Xellos screamed, but it was too late.

"Dragon Slave!" Lina shouted, Nazo grinned evilly as the attack hit him dead on; there was smoke, Lina smiled, but her smile turn into a shocked look when the smoke clear, Nazo was still standing with his arms crossed and laughed evilly, not a scratch on him!

"Pathetic. You fools don't have the strength to face me." Nazo's evil smile turned into an evil grin. "I know what to do with weaklings like you, I'll send you to my dimension and you watch me take it over!" Nazo then pointed his finger and emitted a black beam and fired it, it stopped almost near him and started to grow into a black portal.

"What's happening?!" Lina screamed as the black portal started to suck her and her gang in.

The Slayers gang tried their best to hold on to something to avoid getting sucked into that black portal, but it was no use, the Slayers gang scream in horror as they were sucked into the portal, when they were sucked in, the portal closed.

Nazo smiled evilly at his success, he then flew into the sky and pointed his palm at the village and emitted his red beam attack and fired it at the village, the village was wiped out. Nazo grinned evilly as he warped back to Earth to put the next phase of his plan in action.

(Earth: Station Square Hotel Pool: 10: 30 A.M.)

(Welcome to Station Square! Sonic Adventure theme)

The heroes were relaxing at the pool, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Shion, Miyuki, MOMO, Amy and Cream played in the pool. Zoey wore a pink swimsuit with a cat face; Corina wore a dark blue swimsuit with puppies. Bridget wore a green swimsuit with a dolphin; Kikki wore a yellow swimsuit with a cute monkey face, Shion wore a white swimsuit much like the one she wore back in her timeline, Miyuki wore a purple and white swimsuit, Amy wore her own swimsuit, (Ya know? From Sonic X?) And Cream wore her own swimsuit she brought with her. (Also from Sonic X)

Renee, KOS-MOS and T-elos were sunbathing on their chairs and have sunglasses on. Renee wore a dark purple swimsuit with the face of a wolf, KOS-MOS wore a blue swimsuit with a cute bunny face and T-elos wore a red purple swimsuit with a picture of a tiger. They decided to soak in some sun and it was KOS-MOS and T-elos' first time sunbathing. They still managed to keep their headpieces.

At the beach, Sonic was showing his skills in his Extreme Gear that he kept after his race with Jet the Hawk at Eggman's World Grand Prix on the waves. Tails and Knuckles did the same with their own Extreme Gear. The Chaotix were surfing on their surfboards. Elliot, Allen and Jr were impressed by their skills and ask them if they can learn a thing or two from Sonic and his friends. Ziggy was getting some ice cream for the girls and he managed to carry 9 of them. (Hey, he's a cyborg; he can do a lot of things.) Big and G-Mel also brought some snacks for everyone. (Maybe about 20 Chili-dogs for Sonic)

Zoey was relaxing at the edge of the pool until suddenly she heard a whistling sound. Shion notice this and came up to Zoey.

"Zoey? What's wrong?" Shion asked.

"Did you guys hear that?" Zoey asked her friends, the others stopped what they were doing and started to hear it too.

"It feels like some sort of noise." Bridget pointed out.

Suddenly, a black portal appeared in the sky, Kikki and Miyuki swam below it and looked at it in the sky.

"Kikki! Don't!" Corina warned.

"Miyuki, you don't know what that is! It could be a monster sent by Nazo!" Shion also warned.

Suddenly, they heard screams from the portal, Miyuki and Kikki wisely got out of the way since they know something might fall out of that portal.

Suddenly, 6 people fell out of the portal, the girls got out of the pool quickly, the 6 people (Slayers gang) land on the pool and made a big splash that leave Renee, KOS-MOS and T-elos soaking wet. Renee, KOS-MOS and T-elos took off their sunglasses and looked at the six people who swam to the edge of the pool. After they got out of the pool, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Elliot, Allen, the Chaotix, Jr, G-Mel, Big and Ziggy got back to see what just happen.

When Lina and her gang got out of the pool, they looked around, they never seen weird buildings like this before.

"W-where are we?" Filia asked nervously as she hid behind Xellos. (Aww…)

"Hey, who are you people?" Sonic asked as he took off his goggles he wore in Eggman's World Grand Prix. Knuckles got into a battle stance to see if they're friend or foe, Ziggy, Jr, Espio and G-Mel did the same.

Lina notices Sonic, and with some quick false imagination, Lina has an angry look on her face.

"You!" Lina yelled, pointing at Sonic who has a confused look on his face. "You won't make a fool out of me this time, Nazo, the Ultimate Evil!"

"Huh?!" Sonic asked confusedly as Lina begin to chant her spell.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows," When Lina was chanting her spell, Sonic knew what she was doing and bought out the green Chaos Emerald Vector gave him and yell out the two words that his friends other than the Mews, Elliot and Shion and her group know.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic tapped into the power of the Chaos Emerald, time stopped.

Sonic then revved up his Sonic Spin and spin right into Lina and speeds back to the spot he was in. Time was back to normal and Lina found herself back in the water. The rest of the Slayers gang were shocked to see that hedgehog still standing.

Lina's head popped out of the water. "What the?! How did you?!" Lina asked in disbelief.

"For your information, I'm not Nazo and I think you misunderstand. First, let's explain everything." Sonic stated.

And so, Sonic, his friends, the Mews, Elliot, Shion and her group explained everything to the Slayers gang as well as introductions are made, it was until Zelgadis asked a question.

"Sonic, I was wondering something, how did you managed to knock Lina into the pool and still standing in that spot?"

Sonic rubbed his nose. "Well that's easy. I used Chaos Control; it's a special ability that allows me to warp through time and space by using the Chaos Emeralds. There are seven of them and a miracle will happen if all 7 are bought together."

The Slayers gang jaw dropped to the ground.

Lina recovered from the shock. "Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"Can you give me your Chaos Emerald?" Lina asked.

"No way. I'll hold on to this emerald to defeat Nazo."

"Oh poo…" Lina facefaulted

"I like the way you are, Mr. Sonic." Amelia got up and does her justice pose. "We will do anything we can to help you defeat the Ultimate Evil, Nazo in the name of justice!"

Sonic chuckled. "Well thanks; we can use the extra help. But if Nazo appeared in your world a thousand or so years ago, that means he also appeared in other worlds."

"But how do we stop him?" Gourry asked.

"No worries, I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic did a pose of his own.

"Yeah! It's true. Sonic can outrun any villain." Amy did her own pose.

"Fastest thing alive, huh? I bet you can't out eat me." Lina challenged.

"You don't want to challenge Sonic in an eating contest." Knuckles crossed his arms and smiled.

"I agree with Knuckles. Sonic can eat chili-dogs in 2 seconds." Zoey agreed.

Lina grinned. "We'll see about that."

Elliot and Amy paid for the chili-dogs. It was the eating contest of the century! Ziggy and Knuckles put the food on the table. T the count of three, it was on! After 2 seconds, Sonic was the winner! Lina's gang jaw dropped to the floor. Lina was about to hurl. She has been out eaten by a blue hedgehog.

"Like I said, I'm the world's fastest hedgehog." Sonic rubbed his nose and grinned. Tails was the first to speak.

"Now that we got that over with. Let's head to my lab in Mystic Ruins. We can use my equipment to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails suggested.

"Good idea." Espio agreed. The gang including Lina and the Slayers crew nodded and headed to the train station in Station Square. After taking the station, the heroes arrived at Mystic Ruins. Zoey and the girls gasped in awe.

"It's beautiful…" Corina spoke, having nothing else to say. Sonic smiled.

"Yep. It sure is beautiful. I know this place like the back of my hand." Sonic ushered them to follow him and Tails to his workshop. When they reach Tails' workshop and enter it, the Mew Mews plus Elliot, Shion and her group and the Slayers crew were amazed to see a boy fox managed to build all this technology.

"This place is bigger than the computer room in the café." Elliot whistled as he looked around.

"Reminds me of the diagnostics labs back home." Shion said as she looked at the machinery.

Zel then speaks to Tails. "Hey Tails… Is it possible you can make a cure for my chimera state with your technology?"

Tails put his hand on his chin. "I could try. But I believe the Chaos Emeralds can heal your state." Tails then went to the computer and type something in.

"Mr. Sonic, what is Mr. Tails doing?" Amelia asked Sonic.

"He is using his machines to find a Chaos Emerald. And I bet Dr. Eggman has one." Sonic put his hands behind his back.

Lina has a confused face. "Dr. Eggman?" She asked.

"I heard about him." Renee stated. "He's Sonic's arch enemy and wants to rule the world by using the seven Chaos Emeralds, but Sonic always foiled his schemes." She finished.

Tails then spoke after finishing typing on the computer. "I found Eggman's base, and it's in Death Ruins." Tails explained.

"Death… Ruins?" Zoey gulped as a chill went down her neck.

Espio crossed his arms. "Don't worry. They called it Death Ruins because the ruins are fragile."

Vector pounded his fists together. "Well let's go crack us some eggs! That evil mastermind still owes us money!"

Sonic did his famous pose. "Let's do it!"

So the Heroes minus Elliot head to Death Ruins. Elliot said he'll stay behind and work on finding Nazo's whereabouts.

(Special Credit to X-Dome for this scene and Special Version of my Story. His story is called Sonic and the Secret Rings II. Check it out in the Sonic section)

(At Death Ruins AKA Eggman's new base.)

(E.G.G.M.A.N Remixed plays)

Eggman's two robot sidekicks, Decoe and Bocoe were monitoring the screen until they discover Sonic and his friends coming in.

"Master Eggman, several organic and mechanic beings approaching quickly." Decoe explained.

Eggman swiveled around in his chair.

"What? Who is it?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends as well as unknown others." Bocoe stated.

Eggman put his hand on his chin. "They're heading this way. But I didn't announce any world domination plan. Oh well, what an opportunity this is! Bokkun! Get me my microphone!" Eggman ordered.

Bokkun handed him his microphone. "Here ya go Doctor."

"Listen up everyone. Sonic is coming, and he will not make it out of here alive, understand? I expect each and every one of you to put an end to his journey. This is all your greatest moments, now GO!!!" With that, Eggman began to insidiously while his three sidekicks sweat drop.

"I hate it when he leaves the microphone on and laughs like that. It gives away our cover." Decoe sweat dropped.

"You're not the only one, brother." Bokkun sighed.

Just outside, Sonic, his friends, the Mew Mews who are now in their half-beast forms, Shion's team and the Slayers crew made it to the Death Ruins. They had just heard the announcement Eggman gave to his lackeys. He must have also forgotten to turn off the speakers because they heard him laughing.

"Is this Eggman always like this?" Filia sweat dropped.

"Yeah. So much for getting through the base inconspicuously." Sonic said sarcastically.

Vector cracked his knuckles. "Well we better do it the hard way!"

The others nodded and started their trek thru Death Ruins. The team race thru the dangerous structures of the ruins, many of which crumpled on contact. It wasn't long before a number of robots finally reached them. Six E-100s to be exact.

"First enemy wave approaching." KOS-MOS pointed out.

"These guys are E-100s, the primary robots of the E-Series robots. It's never a good idea to go ahead and underestimate them." Sonic pointed.

The E-100s fired their machine guns, the heroes swiftly dodge them.

"Star Strike!" MOMO shouted as she fired a shot from her LEGOLAS and destroyed three E-100s.

"Tornado Hammer!" "Fire Ball!" Amy swung her Piko Piko Hammer in a golf swing and a tornado full of hearts blows two robots away while Lina's fire attack destroyed the last one.

Amy and MOMO high-fived each other. Just then, two other robots came up to them.

"Hey, they look like G-Mel!" Filia said as she saw the two robots that look like G-Mel.

"Those are E-121 Phi; they're armed with hand to hand combat." G-Mel pointed out.

"Leave them to us!" Knuckles cracked his knuckles while Ziggy nodded in agreement.

They soon engaged in intense fist fighting. After twelve seconds the both finished the robots with a Cyber Kick and a Hammer Punch.

"Not bad." Ziggy complemented.

Knuckles nodded, "You're pretty good too."

'I can learn a thing or two from them." Filia thought after she watches the two's fighting skills.

"All right, let's keep moving." Sonic said.

They all continued though the fragile ruins fighting some more robots along the way. They managed to even grind on the rails. People like Kikki thought it was a blast, while other like Miyuki thought their lives were flashing before their eyes. They soon came across a tower.

"That must be Eggman's satellite system," Tails pointed out.

"Is that so?" Sonic smirked, "Then let's blast this thing."

"Leave it to me." KOS-MOS stepped forward as she brandish her guns.

"I'll help too." T-elos brandish her guns also.

"So will me." Lina started chanting her spell.

"Okay. On my mark," The androids nodded and their guns ready as Sonic aimed his hand in the air at the ceiling. Lina was ready to unleash her spell.

"Now! Hurricane Tornado!" Sonic fired a sharp tornado blast as the androids fired their cannons and Lina unleash her Dragon Slave. The entire tower exploded and everyone jumped on some nearby rails and circled around the clasping tower. "Now that's what I call a blast!" Sonic grinned.

"You said it!" Kikki smiled.

"Next time you do something stupid warn us first!" Miyuki heaved.

It wasn't long till the reached the heart of Death Ruins. As they all got to a metal room, they all heard a sound:

"Hohohohohoho…"

"Whoa, what was that?" MOMO squeaked.

"Alright, Eggman. We're you hiding now?" Sonic challenged as he look around.

"Yeah! Where are you hiding you villain?!" Amelia pointed her index finger at the ceiling.

"Well, I'm not next to you, and I'm not above you. So that must mean I'm coming to get you from somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" Renee questioned.

Just then, T-elos' radar system acted up. She realized what was going on. "MOVE!" Everyone did so and a huge, silver and red, four-legged wolf-like creature with a sharp tail and a red crystal on its forehead popped out.

"Know wonder we couldn't see it," Shion said with eyes wide, "It was underneath us!"

"You think?!" Lina and her crew gawked at the mechanic monster before them.

"Sonic, I wasn't expecting you to come here in such short noticed," Eggman grinned from the control window, "Ah, and you've company as well, how nice of you to bring them her to witness your greatest demise!"

"Yeah! So you better say your prayers Sonic!" Bokkun did his pose, Decoe and Bocoe nodded in agreement.

"Not really, Doc." Espio crossed his arms. :"We came here to borrow something you have."

"And you still owe us money since that Metal Sonic fiasco!" Vector pointed his finger at Eggman, Charmy nodded in agreement.

"Well, if it isn't the Chaotix! I still won't pay after you defeated Metal Sonic. So here is some payback for the deeds you did!" Eggman yelled.

"Yeah? Well you ain't getting one!" Zoey shouted as she went in to her famous pose, "Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew Power, in your face!"

"What she said," Allen commented.

"Yeah." Big nodded.

"That's just corny," Espio frowned.

"I agree." Zel sweat dropped.

"But kinda catchy." Bocoe commented that ended up with a whack in the head from Eggman while Decoe and Bokkun stare at him angrily.

"Judging from that ridiculous catchphrase I'm guess that the five of you girls are the fabled Mew Mews from Japan. No mater, I'll see to it that all of you will fall to the EGG WOLVERINE!"

(Green Forest theme plays)

With that, the Egg Wolverine opened its mouth and unleashed a bloodcurdling roar.

"AAAGH!" Bridget screamed as she covered her ears.

Xellos plugged his ears. "That's even worst than a real live animal!"

"How are we supposed to fight THAT?!" Corina choked.

"The same way we always do it," Sonic said, "We trash it!"

"Way ahead of you!" Shion agreed, "KOS-MOS!"

"Roger. Now attacking at maximum force!" KOS-MOS bared her machine guns and fired at the Egg Wolverine.

"Take this! Dragon Slave!" Lina shouted her attack at the Egg Wolverine as well. The attack created a huge blast. But when it cleared, the robot was still visible.

"What the?!" Lina gawked as her attack has no effect.

Nothing!?" Shion gulped.

"It's my turn now!" With another roar, the Egg Wolverine charged towards the party, stood on its hind legs and buried its claws in the wall right above them. Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were doing their victory dance

"Huh?" Miyuki asked. "What's it doing?"

With another roar, laser cannons emerged from the Egg Wolverine's arms and a rain of energy beams rained down on the heroes.

"Move it!" Amy shrieked as everyone ran for cover.

"Take this you living junk heap! _Tambourine Trench!" _Kikki launched a wall rock at the machine but the Egg Wolverine swung its tail and sends it back and she was out cold.

"Eggman, you will pay!" Amelia brought out her staff of justice and whams it on the Egg Wolverine's head, but it swipe Amelia away.

"_Sonic Wind!" _Sonic unleashed a blue wind blade at the machine but it was for naught.

"Why isn't everything working?!" Jr snarled as he Miyuki, Allen and T-elos fire their guns.

At that moment, the white crystal on the Egg Wolverine began to glow and it raised its tail over its head, where the tip flashed with red light at the same speed as the crystal.

"What the… watch out!" Knuckles shouted.

"Fire the Pulse Cannon!" Eggman shouted as the tail's tip unleashed a huge, red energy ray that shaped into speedy wave rings. Everyone avoid it.

For awhile now, Sonic felt a familiar power from the robot. He squinted at the crystal and saw a familiar jewel inside.

"You guys! There's a Chaos Emerald in the crystal!"

"I should have known it was in the forehead!" Knuckles stated.

"Uh oh…!" Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun sweat dropped as Sonic said those words.

"That crystal is also a weak spot! I can't believe I forgot that all of these machines have weakness! Oh well, time to get our prize!"

"Right!" Zoey stood in front of the machine, "I'll finish this! _"Rose Bell! Full Power!"_

A shimmering shot flew out and annihilated the crystal, destroying the Egg Wolverine in process. Eggman jumped up on the trash heap and shouted, "You stupid children destroyed my creation! Don't you know how much these sort of materials cost?!" Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun sweat dropped and sighed as they also jumped on the trash heap.

Sonic smirked. "Thanks for the info, egghead."

"D'oh!" Eggman and his sidekicks slap their foreheads.

Zoey picked up the red Chaos Emerald and grinned.

"We got it."

Tails and Cream went to check on Kikki while Zel checked on Amelia.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Kikki asked and smiled.

"We're fine also." Tails smiled too.

"Amelia! Are you okay?!" Zel shouted as he checks on her wounds.

"I'm Ok. Where you really concern about me, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia asked. Zel blushed.

"O-of course." Amelia blushed as well.

"Alright! We're one step closer to stopping Nazo!" Charmy cheered. Eggman's sidekicks have a confuse look on their faces.

"Well, see ya later Eggman. We got an Ultimate Evil to stop." Sonic said as he speeds out of the room. The others followed. Eggman put his hand on his chin.

"Nazo…? That name sounds familiar. We're heading out. We're going back to Egg Utopia to check out information on Nazo." Eggman said as he makes preparations to head back to his main headquarters.

(Meanwhile…)

(Station Square: Time: 8:30 P.M.)

On the rooftops of the city of Station Square, a white hedgehog was looking at the moon. He was in deep thought.

"Don't worry, Blaze… I will avenge you and stop Nazo the Ultimate Evil by seeking out the one person who can help me, Sonic. Or my name isn't Silver the Hedgehog! Count on it!" Silver clenched his fists and leaps into the streets below.

TBC

Next time: Enter the Hedgehog from the Future, the tempered Half Demon and the Loud Mouthed Ninja.

A/N: I'm planning to add the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya to spice things up a little bit in the next 2 chapters.


	7. Dimension Chaos: Part 1

A/N: Okay folks, here is Chapter 7. It took me awhile to get it done. But I'm still alive!

Chapter 7: Dimension Chaos: Part 1: Inuyasha and Pretear

(Nazo's Palace: 9:30 P.M.)

Nazo concentrated on something, he was focusing his energies on a dark orb he made with his energies. Scar and JS walked up to him. "Master Nazo, what is your next step in your plan?" Scar asked. Nazo finished concentrating and turned to his henchmen and grinned evilly.

"I just pulled some random people from their dimensions into ours. I want to learn about these dimensions before I conquer them. In the meantime, I want you and JS to find the five remaining Chaos Emeralds. Now go! And do not fail me!" Nazo ordered.

"Yes sir!" Scar saluted while JS did the same and they warped out.

(Station Square Hotel: 7:00 A.M. The next day)

Zoey got out of the shower and went to the lobby, she saw Elliot there. She walked up to him.

"Hey Elliot." Zoey greeted cheerfully. Elliot turned to her and smiled. "Hey Zoey. There is something I been meaning to tell you." Elliot said as he looked deeply into Zoey's eyes.

"What is it?" Zoey asked. Before Elliot can pop the question, a white hedgehog resembling Sonic with yellow and black gloves and shoes walked up to them. "Excuse me? Do you know where I can find Sonic?" He asked politely.

Zoey and Elliot looked at him in confusion, then Zoey said "He's in the lobby. Who are you?" Zoey asked him. The hedgehog looked at Zoey and said "I'm Silver. I need to speak to Sonic. It's important."

Zoey and Elliot nodded and Elliot said "Follow us." The three head into the hotel.

Sonic was chatting with Tails and Knuckles while Filia and Xellos were chatting. "Hey uh… Xellos… Do you like this world?" Filia blushed, Xellos did his charming smile and replied "Of course, why you asked?" Before Filia can admitted her feelings, Zoey, Elliot and Silver came in. Sonic immediately recognized him and smiled. He and Silver locked arms.

"Silver! Long time no see! I hadn't seen you since we took down Eggman Nega! So what brings you here?" Sonic asked, Silver has a serious look on his face. "Gather everyone you know, and I'll explain everything." Sonic understand this and went to gather everyone.

(20 minutes later)

Sonic gather everyone, the Mew Mews, his friends, the Slayers and Shion and her group, they gathered around to hear what Silver say, Sonic introduced Silver to the Mew Mews and Shion and her group. "So you're the legendary Mew Mews. I guess we got a fighting chance after all." Silver said sadly. "What do you mean, Silver?" Tails asked.

Silver looked at the ground. "My timeline is being ruled… by Nazo." Everyone gasped, Knuckles gritted his teeth. "Nazo appeared not too long ago and reduced my timeline from a peaceful one to rubble. The army tried their best to stop him, but it was futile. Blaze and I soon step up to challenge him, but we were no match for him, just as Nazo is about to finish me off, Blaze sacrifice her life to save me. After that, Nazo disappeared into another timeline…" Shion looked at the ground in sadness.

"Ours…" Shion whispered, Amelia and Cream hugged each other and cried for Silver's loss, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Espio, Ziggy and KOS-MOS closed their eyes while the others remind silent. "We can't let this continue. We need to find the 3 remaining Chaos Emeralds before its too late." Sonic said with determination.

'Sonic? Can you hear me?' A voice ringed in Sonic's head; Sonic was surprised at first, but smiled as he remembered that voice. 'Long time no see!' Sonic thought happily.

(Unknown Area: 7:45 A.M.)

The shadowy figure giggled. "My, you haven't change a bit. I heard about him…' She said grimly. 'Yeah, Nazo is in town and we need to find the 3 remaining Chaos Emeralds plus the two he got and the Master Emerald.' Sonic thought to her. The shadowy figure put her chin in thought and snapped her fingers. "I sense an odd energy that feels familiar, it's in Ice Cap. I also sense the presence of two groups of people from two different dimensions due to Nazo's supernatural powers. You need to find them and join forces with them to defeat Nazo. Good luck my apprentice!" The shadowy figure winked, even though we can't see it.

(Back to Sonic)

'Will do!' Sonic winked back. Sonic turned to the crew. "We're going to Ice Cap!" Shion looked at Sonic in confusion. "Why? What's there Sonic?" She asked, Sonic rubbed his nose and smiled. "There's an odd energy source there." Tails turned to Sonic in confusion. "How do you know that, Sonic?" Tails asked his friend in confusion. Sonic turned to Tails and grinned. "Just a guess." He replied. "Ah Ice Cap, me and Froggy had good times there, Right Froggy?" Big asked his frog companion, Froggy croaked in agreement. "Then let's go!" Jr. agreed.

(Ice Cap: 8:30 A.M. with another group)

"Where the heck are we?!" Inuyasha yelled in fury as he kicked a cold stone. Recently, he and his gang were fighting Naraku and his minions till they felt a supernatural shockwave that landed them including Naraku into another world. "I don't know Inuyasha; it appears we're in some sort of ice mountain." Kagome pointed out. "I'm freezing…" Shippo sneezed and shivered. "We better find a way out of this mountain soon." Miroku stated as he and Sango with Kirara who Sango is trying to keep warm got up. "Well what a waste! Naraku could be everywhere in this icy freak storm!" Inuyasha pouted.

"Excuse us?" The Inu crew turn to see Himeno Awayuki, the Leafe Knights and her family walked up to the Inu crew, Inuyasha put his hand on his Tetsusaiga in case they try anything funny.

"We mean no harm." Hayate, the Leafe Knight of Wind assured him. "We overhear what you just said, and like you, we too end up in this world by a supernatural shockwave." Go explained. Kagome put her chin in thought and snapped her fingers. "I got it! We should join forces and explore this new world and find a way home." "Feh! As long as you don't get in our way, we'll be fine." Inuyasha said rudely.

"But first, we must get off this icy mountain." Mawata complained, the others agreed on this and need to find a way off this mountain.

(Meanwhile, in another area.)

Naraku, Kagura and Kanna were holding their own against an enemy known as Scar and for the first time, they were losing badly. "Who are you? How dare you attack the most evil of them all!" Naraku yelled at Scar. Scar simply laughs at that remark.

"Most evil of them all? You got to be joking!" Scar taunted, this made Naraku even angrily. "I am Naraku, the most evil of them all! I destroyed towns, killed people and-"Before Naraku can say anymore, Scar interrupted him. "But you didn't conquer a world… My master, Nazo is the Ultimate Evil. He will rule the universe!" Scar then materialized something and Kagura remembered it in shock and so did Naraku. It was Kagura's heart. "How did you…!" Naraku gasped for the first time. "It's simple, Nazo made me to be his second in command and he would not let a low inferior being like you stand in his way of universal domination!" Scar obliterates the heart.

"No!" Kagura gagged and fell to the ground, and turn to dust. Scar fired another blast at Kanna, she tried to reflect it with her mirror, but it was too strong and she was reduced to nothing.

Scar pointed his palm at Naraku and smirked evilly. "Farewell, fool." Scar fired his blast at Naraku, Naraku screamed in agony as he was obliterated. "Hmph! That was easy! Now to find one of the Chaos Emeralds in a different area." Scar then warped out.

(Back to Sonic and the crew.)

Sonic and the crew got to Ice Cap, Elliot went back to Tails' workshop to find Nazo's location. To Zoey, her friends, Shion and her group, and the Slayers, it was a winter wonderland.

"It's beautiful…" Shion whispered in awe. "And so cold." Miyuki shivered.

"Hey Chief, do you need any blankets? I brought some just in case." Shion turned to Allen and smiled warmly which made Allen blush. "No, I'm fine. And I told you to call me Shion back in our timeline, remember?" Allen rubbed his head nervously. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Sonic turned to the group. "We had to jump from cliff to cliff to reach the area where the odd energy is, with Tails and my experience with Ice Cap, you'll be fine." He assured them. "Wow! Jumping from cliff to cliff sounds cool and a little dangerous." Zoey agreed. "Let's hurry, I'm getting cold by the second." Corina shivered and sneezed.

The crew begin jumping from cliff to cliff, Kikki and Amelia had no problem with it, so does Zoey and Renee, Miyuki however had to rely on Knuckles who can climb walls. They speed thru the icy structures, soon they reach the area where Sonic and Tails slide down the mountain during the Chaos incident.

"How the heck are we supposed to head down there?!" Lina gawked at the area below. "I dunno…" Gourry answered. Sonic noticed some snowboards and grinned. "We can use these!" Sonic motioned the group to the snowboards.

"You're kidding." Miyuki gasped. Silver chuckled.

"It can't be helped."

So the group got on the snowboards and begins sliding down the mountain, they went thru twists and turns, after 3 minutes, Bridget hears something and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Avalanche!!" The others turned and saw an avalanche heading for them, Sonic just grinned. "Now the real fun starts!"

"You call this fun?!" Jr. yelled in disbelief.

"What can I tell ya?" Tails chuckled. "He's a speed freak."

"Oh dear…" Xellos said calmly.

Everyone did their best to keep away from the avalanche, they made it to the huge gap and they jumped over the gap and the avalanche. Little did they know they will meet Inuyasha, Himeno and their friends and family.

(With Inuyasha, Himeno and their groups.)

"Hey." Sango said as the two groups stopped to see what Sango is seeing. "I can see some people over there!" The two groups saw Sonic and the crew jumping over the gap on their snowboards, the heroes landed and slide near the two groups. Sonic turned to the two groups, Inuyasha got out his Tetsusaiga and points it at Sonic and said "Who the heck are you?!" Sonic chuckled and replied "What? Ever see a hedgehog ride a snowboard?" "What's a snowboard?" Shippo asked, suddenly, Mayune looked up and yelled "Avalanche!" A second avalanche was about to rain on them, but Sonic quickly got out the green Chaos Emerald and yelled out "Chaos Control!" The avalanche stopped, and so did everything except for the heroes and the two groups.

"Huh?" Himeno walked up to a snowflake and pressed it with her finger, and it was pushed along with her finger. "What happened?"

"We don't have time for that! We got to get out of here!" Vector yelled.

"Yeah, let's go!" Charmy yelled, the two groups nodded and they along with the heroes got out of the avalanche.

When they got to a safe area, Sonic canceled Chaos Control and the avalanche felled down. The two groups were shocked to see a hedgehog creature use an ability to stop time. "What on Earth was that?!" Kagome asked in shock. Sonic chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything." Sonic told them.

Everyone introduced themselves, Inuyasha however wasn't impressed with Sonic's heroics. "Feh! There's no way a punk like you saved this world many times!" Amy was angry at what Inuyasha just said, before she can whack him with her Piko Piko Hammer, Kagome yelled out "SIT BOY!!" Inuyasha felled to the ground. "Why did you do that, Kagome?!" Inuyasha demanded. "You were rude and disrespectful!" Kagome yelled at him before she turned to Sonic. "Sorry about Inuyasha…" Kagome apologized. "It's cool. Don't worry about it." Sonic assured her.

Miroku walked up to Zoey and Corina. "You two are the most beautiful girls I ever seen, will you do the honors of bearing my children?" Miroku asked his famous line, Zoey and Corina had anger veins and started to pound the living daylights out of Miroku. Sango dragged him back. "Do you have to ask that every time we meet new people?" Sango said angrily.

"Alright, let's tell them about Nazo." Knuckles begin explaining about Nazo, the Ultimate Evil, when the Leafe Knights heard this, Hayate gritted his teeth in anger. "What's wrong, Hayate?" Himeno asked her boyfriend. "Nazo… is the most hated enemy of the Leafe Knights, he was first and the Disaster Queen was second. The Leafe Knights of old failed to defeat him before the Disaster Queen came along. So we must stop him at all costs. Continue, Knuckles."

Knuckles explained to the two groups about the Chaos Emeralds, the most powerful gems in the universe, the Inu crew gasped at this. "Impossible, jewels more powerful than the Shikon Jewel?!" Inuyasha gasped. "We better let him continue, Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

Knuckles explained why Nazo wants the Chaos Emeralds to rule the universe. When Knuckles was done explaining, Amy turned around and noticed something and gasped in shock. "S-S-Sonic! Look!" She pointed to the thing. The heroes turned around and the Sonic crew gasped in shock. "It's…" Tails started. "Black Doom…" Sonic gritted his teeth in anger. It was Black Doom encased in ice, only there is half of him.

'So that's the odd energy she talked about.' Sonic thought to himself. Suddenly, Black Doom opens his eyes and glared at Sonic.

"My my… is that you Shadow? No, you are Sonic. I don't whether to kiss you… OR KILL YOU!!" Black Doom yelled as he fired bolts of dark energy at Sonic who swiftly dodged them.

(That line was from Crash Twinsanity, special credit to TailsXCosmos4ever for that line.)

"Who is that? Is he a demon?!" Sango shouted as she got out her Hiraikotsu.

"He's called Black Doom. He is an evil alien overlord… But I thought he was dead." Shion said as she tried to figure out how Black Doom survived.

(Flash Back: 1 month ago)

Black Doom, in his gigantic gargoyle-form of Devil Doom laughed evilly aloud. He floated high above a ruined city. Rubble and pieces of the destroyed buildings from the city circled his body.

"The time has come!" He laughed. "My reign has BEGUN!!" "Not a chance!!" A heroic voice yelled, Devil Doom looked up to see a half building floating above him blown in half and a golden streak of light burst towards him. It was Super Shadow, in all his glory, with a ball of energy in each of his hands, one blue and the other red that was growing in size and power with each passing moment.

"N-No!" Black Doom called out. "I am the supreme being in the entire universe!!" "Not anymore! DIE!!" Super Shadow yelled as he fired the twin blast of Chaos Energy, it collided with Doom's Eye, sending pain racking through his entire body, unable to stop himself as he fell into the horizon.

Super Shadow sighed in exhaustion, knowing the battle was finally over. "This is the end for you… and the end of my nightmares."

(End Flash Back)

"I'm still alive, no thanks to my son. All he did was merely defeated me. I crashed here into the Ice Caps of Angel Island. And all of you had no idea!" Black Doom yelled angrily.

"So then you were alive all along. Why are you here?" Zoey asked as she and her friends got into battle stances.

"Not that it is any of your business. But it was a strange shockwave that awoke me from my icy tomb. None of that matters. I can now start fresh and begin my invasion anew. And I'll start with killing you!" Black Doom yelled as he fired a dark blast at Sonic, it hit him this time and knock him into an ice pillar.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled in horror as she and Cream hugged each other.

"You're the one who trick Shadow into betraying me! It's because of you that I'm like this!" Black Doom yelled in anger.

Sonic got up and gritted his teeth. "You got it wrong, Doom! Shadow was never meant to follow you and he did what he was created to do in the first place!"

"You are an ignorant hedgehog. And that will be your downfall…" Black Doom snarled coldly.

"Hey Black Freak! Forget about us?!" Inuyasha yelled as he, his friends, Himeno merged with Go to become the Fire Pretear, the other Leafe Knights got out their weapons and point them at Black Doom, the Slayers did the same. Sonic's friends, the Mews and Shion and her group got into battle stances.

"Do not interfere!" Black Doom yelled as he made a red shield around the groups except for Sonic.

"Hey! Let us go!" Lina yelled as she tried to cast a Fire Ball, but it was useless.

"He wants a one on one with Sonic. All we can do is watch." Renee said calmly.

"Now then, Sonic. Let's see if you're just as strong as Shadow! Let's see if you're the legendary hero everyone says you are!" A tornado of snow swirls around him. It clears and Black Doom is now pale blue with ice all over his robes.

"Bring it on, Black Doom! Or should I say, Ice Doom!" Sonic challenged.

**ICE DOOM (Theme: Black Doom Boss Battle from Shadow the Hedgehog.)**

"Ice Shards!" Ice Doom yelled as he fired shards of dark ice at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodged them. "Wind Arrow!" Sonic fired a arrow of wind at Ice Doom, damaging him a bit. "Augh! You will pay for that, child!!" Ice Doom yelled as he made three ice pillars and flung them at Sonic. Sonic smirked and dodge the first one, then did the taunting look after dodging the second one, then did a cool pose after dodging the third one. "Sonic Homing Dash!" Sonic jumped into the air and hit Ice Doom 3 times.

"Persistent fool!!" Ice Doom yelled in anger as he fired a dark blast at Sonic, but Sonic, quick as ever, dodge it and hit Ice Doom with his Hurricane Tornado.

"Whoa! I never knew this Sonic has much power." Himeno gasped in awe as she watched the fight.

"I bet he's better than Inuyasha!" Shippo joked.

"Watch it, squirt." Inuyasha growled.

"They don't call him Sonic the Hedgehog for nothing!" Amy grinned.

5 minutes later, Ice Doom was getting weaker. "It's time I finish what Shadow started 1 month ago! Chaos Blast!!" Sonic unleashed his most powerful attack and it hit Ice Doom head on!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Ice Doom yelled in agony as he was finally destroyed for good.

The red shield disappeared and Sonic's friends, the Mews, Shion and her group, the Slayers and the Inu and Pretear group ran up to Sonic.

"Oh Sonic! I knew you win! You always win!" Amy shouted joyfully as she hugged Sonic, Sonic blushed a little. "Don't I always?"

"Hey. You don't think that strange shockwave was cause by Nazo?" MOMO asked.

"Yeah, it was defiantly Nazo's work. We got to find the other Chaos Emeralds. Let's head back to the hotel. For Blaze." Sonic said with determination, his friends, Shion's group, the Mews and the three groups nodded and head back to the hotel. Black Doom is truly gone for good, but Nazo remains a threat!

TBC

Next time: Dimension Chaos Part 2: Disgaea and Rosairo + Vampire

A/N: About time I finish Chapter 7! Whew! Alright, Chapter 8 will be up soon and Chapter 9 will have Astro Boy and Negima! So stay tune!


	8. Dimension Chaos: Part 2

A/N: Alright! Here is Dimension Chaos Part 2! And Shadow the Hedgehog and his team appears too!

Chapter 8: Dimension Chaos: Part 2: Disgaea and Rosairo + Vampire

(Station Square: Emerald Coast: 7:30 A.M.)

Sonic was taking a running exercise through Emerald Coast when he noticed Inuyasha eying Kagome who is sunbathing in her swimsuit.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sonic greeted, Inuyasha yelped in surprise and almost fell down. "Shh! Not so loud!" Inuyasha whispered.

"Why are you eying Kagome on that tree?" Sonic asked, eyebrows raised, Inuyasha blushed a little.

"Uh… nothing. I was just… checking on her, that's all." Sonic knew he was lying, and he smirked.

"You have a thing for her, do you?" Sonic asked, Inuyasha turned redder than a tomato.

"Ok, ok! I love her, but…" Inuyasha looked to the ground.

"But what?" Sonic asked.

"I think she'll won't love me back." Inuyasha said sadly. Sonic decided to cheer him up.

"She'll love you back, I promise. All you need to do is wait for the right moment." Inuyasha looked up and he was cheered up.

"You're right; all I have to do is to wait for the right moment. Thanks. I better get down before she spots me." Inuyasha leaped down from the palm tree.

"Hey, wanna exercise with me? I can use some company." Sonic offered. Inuyasha nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Sonic and Inuyasha ran around Emerald Coast for their exercise.

(Meanwhile… Underworld: 7:15 A.M. Laharl's Castle.)

Etna, the long time servant of Prince Laharl (To her, the demon brat.) along with Flonne, another servant of Laharl were rearranging the books in the castle library. To Etna, it was a waste of time.

Etna sighed bored. "This stinks! Why the heck are we rearranging the books in this dump?!" Etna shouted annoyed. "Because, Prince Laharl wants to learn more about the Underworld's history so he can rule it with no problems." Flonne reminded her cheerfully.

Etna had that annoyed look. "Well he wants to rule just like his father, King Krichevskoy. I had no problems working with him, but now he leaves me with his son." Etna sighed as she picked up a book, suddenly she noticed something odd about that book, and it has the words "The Fall of The Underworld."

"What is it, Etna?" Flonne asked in concern, suddenly, the door swung open and Laharl, a little angry as ever waltz right in.

"What's taking you girls so long?!" He snapped, suddenly, the book started to glow. "Hey! What gives?" Laharl covered his eyes, so did Etna and Flonne as the bright light engulfed them.

When the three open their eyes, they were in the throne room, but something is not right, it was in ruins and they saw Laharl's father, King Krichevskoy and his Royal Knights in shock of a creature that looks like a white blue hedgehog.

"Pops?!" Laharl yelled in surprise, but his father can't hear him. The three realized that book transported them to a vision of the past and they cannot be seen in that vision.

(SA2 Character Boss Battle)

"No! How could one demon destroy my entire castle! I… I cannot forgive this! You will be punished! There is no escape!" King Krichevskoy yelled in anger. Nazo said nothing, his arms were folded and he smirked evilly.

"Kill him!" King Krichevskoy ordered his knights, the knights charged at Nazo yelling out their battle cries. Nazo unfolded his arms and snapped his fingers and a big thunderbolt strike the knights, annihilating them in the process. King Krichevskoy was shocked in horror.

"W-w-what have you done to my Royal Knights?! Just what is it you want?!" He choked. Nazo chuckled evilly.

"Simple. I'm taking over your world. It's all about conquest! And this isn't the Underworld's lucky day, sorry!" Nazo fired a plasma bolt at the king's chest, leaving a huge gash on it. King Krichevskoy held his chest. "Remember my name, Nazo, the Ultimate Evil!" Nazo grinned evilly. "Na…zo…" King Krichevskoy gagged before falling to the floor, dead. Nazo turned around.

"Hmph!, demon overlord, huh? He's nothing but a mere splinter." Nazo warped away.

Etna and Flonne were shocked to see how the king died, Laharl however was ticked off to the extreme now he knows who his father's murderer is. The vision ended and they were back in the library in the present. "I… want… REVENGE!!" Laharl growled angrily through his teeth as he gritted them.

"I think he's from another dimension." Etna stated her info on Nazo.

"We can track his energy to the dimension he resided in." Laharl concentrated his energies on the location of Nazo, he open his eyes and said only one word. "Earth."

"We better start packing." Flonne explained.

1 hour later, Laharl, Etna and Flonne finished packing, Etna turned to the Prinny army. "You guys are in charge till we get back, understood?" The Prinny army nodded in agreement. "Let's do this." Laharl said as he concentrated hard enough to warp them to Earth to avenge his father.

(Earth, Station Square Hotel: 8:15 A.M.)

Sonic was resting on a beach chair, when suddenly, he heard the shadowy figure's voice again. 'Sonic? Can you hear me?' Sonic smiled as he heard her voice.

'Hey. So what's up?' Sonic thought. 'I detected Nazo's second in command, his name is Scar. He's plotting something at Pyramid Cave. I also sense the appearance of another group of people from another dimension. You better check it out.' The shadowy figure explained, Sonic nodded. 'Will do.' Sonic thought.

Sonic gathered everyone. "I found out one of Nazo's minions is plotting something at Pyramid Cave." Sonic explained. "Wait a minute, isn't Pyramid Cave one of Eggman's old bases?" Knuckles asked, Sonic nodded. "Yeah, during the ARK adventure. So we should check it out." Sonic stated. Tails turned to Himeno's family. "It's too dangerous to take you with us. So you should head to my workshop in Mystic Ruins. Elliot, will you lead them to it?" Tails asked, Elliot nodded. "Got it." He said as he leads Himeno's family to Tails' Workshop.

"We better get a move on." Ziggy explained, everyone nodded in agreement and head to Pyramid Cave.

(Pyramid Cave: 8:30 A.M.)

The Demon Prince and his followers warped in the beginning of Pyramid Cave. They looked around.

"Where are we? Is this Earth?" Flonne asked in a scared tone. Etna noticed one of Eggman's symbols (Ya know, his face? Only almost ruined.) "With a face so ugly like that, yeah… This is the place." Etna said in disgust.

"We better look for Nazo." Laharl said. Before they can move on, they noticed a group of people walking up to them, it was the Rosairo + Vampire crew AKA the Newspaper Club.

"Excuse me, are you kids lost?" Moka Akashiya asked in concern.

"Do we look lost?" Etna said annoyed and rolled her eyes.

" Not that it's any of your business, but we're looking for Nazo, the Ultimate Evil." Laharl said. Upon hearing this, Moka shivered in fear. "No. Please don't do it." Moka pleaded. "Why not?" Flonne asked in concern.

"Nazo… is the most deadly demon of them all. Even vampires and other demons feared him." Moka replied in a scared tone. Tsukune Aono turned to Moka in confusion. "You know this Nazo guy?" Tsukune asked, Moka nodded in agreement.

"Nazo appeared a long time ago in our world, and nearly wipe out half our kind. He disappeared after our kind fought him." Moka explained.

Kurumu Kurono put her hand on her chin in thought. "I think I know why we're in this world, Nazo caused that supernatural shockwave and teleported us here."

Her group gasped and nodded in agreement. Laharl stared at them for 20 seconds and then said "Alright you can come, but I'm still gunning for Nazo for what he did to my old man…" Laharl gritted his teeth as the two groups begin their trek through Eggman's old base.

(Meanwhile with Elliot and the Awayuki family.)

"So this is Tails' workshop. It has full of technology." Mawata gasped in awe as she looked around. Elliot nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's a genius at his age." "So Elliot, do you have someone who loves you?" Mayune asked, Elliot blushed. "Y-yeah, it's Zoey. But I'm afraid of telling her that." Himeno's stepmom smiled. "Don't worry, she'll love you too, she just shy that's all." Elliot nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

(Pyramid Cave: 9:15 A.M.)

Sonic and the crew arrived at the entrance of Pyramid Cave. "So this is Pyramid Cave. Eggman must have abandoned it since the ARK adventure." Bridget gasped in awe. "Sonic, Knuckles and I know this place like the back of our hands. We need to grind through the rails to reach the old central area, then we go to the door where Eggman's old lab used to be." Tails explained. "Grind? You modern people do such weird stuff…" Miroku said with a sweat drop. Vector chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He assured them. "Let's grind!" Sonic did his pose.

So the heroes begin grinding thru the beginning of Pyramid Cave, they had to jump through some of the rails. Kikki and Shippo thought it was fun, while Zel thinks it was kind of interesting. And Miyuki thought she was hallucinating.

When they got out of the rails, they noticed something. "Nazo's henchmen!" Shion gasped, there were Lizard Swordsmen, five of them. "Let's take them on!" Tails shouted as he added a fire shot at the first Lizard Swordsman 2 times, G-Mel did a G Upper Cut on the second one, and finished it with a G Pound. Ziggy, Knuckles and Amy triple teamed to finish off the last 3. "Alright, let's go!" Sonic said as he and the crew keeps going.

Soon, they came across a road block, Inuyasha volunteered by using his Red Tetsusaiga and used Backlash Wave to clear the rubble, they pressed on. Soon they were grinding twists and turns and are almost at the end.

(With the Disgaea and Rosairo + Vampire crews)

The two groups reached Eggman's old lab and looked around for a bit.

"Wow, who lived here? Dr. Frankenstein?" Kurumu grumbled.

"Hey!" Moka pointed. "There's a computer! Looks rathe dated though..."

Yukari Sendo went up to the computer and turned it on, however it asked for a password.

"Poo, it wants a password."

"Try 'ARK'." Laharl said as he looked through some books. ARK... ACCESS DENIED.

"What about 'Robotnik'?" Etna asked. ROBOTNIK... ACCESS DENIED.

"What about 'Maria'?" Mizore Shirayuki asked.

"Maria?" Ruby Toujyou scoffed. "What kind of password is that?" MARIA... ACCESS APROVED. Mizore gave Ruby a cheesy grin at which she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Something happing!" Yukari gasped. Everyone else circled around in time to see an old man bound to a chair in chains.

"This message is currently being broadcast all around the world. Intwentyseven minutes and fiftythree seconds the planet will be completely destroyed. Everything and anything on will no longer exist."

"Oh no!" Flonne gasped, "I saw this on a movie once! We must have set off some sort of doomsday weapon!" "No, Love Freak!" Laharl hissed, "This is a prerecording!"

"The space colony's kamikaze flight had been programmed by myself, set to trigger once all seven Chaos Emeralds had been collected within. This is my  
revenge plot from the grave… you took my beloved Maria from me and now I shall take something from you!"

"Do have any final words?" asked a voice in the background.

The old man looked at the ground slowly, "No…"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Most of the girls were clinging on to Tsukune when they saw the old man presumably filled with bullets. Moka was the first to open her eyes, "Wh… what was that? Was that human… executed?"

"I…I'm afraid he was," Tsukune chocked out, "Something happened that made him want revenge on everyone that lived of Earth. Even after his  
death…"

"Maybe it had something to do with that Maria," Etna thought, "Her name was even the password. I wonder who she was…?" Just then, Sonic and the crew came in, Laharl quickly drew out his sword.

"Are you spies sent by that creep, Nazo?!" Laharl demanded, Sonic rubbed his nose and smiled. "We'll explain everything. Just calm down."

Everyone introduced themselves (Miroku asked Etna to bear his children and she whacked him with her hammer, Sango slapped him silly after that and he knew asking the Rosairo + Vampire Girls is a bad idea.) and explained why they're here. "So you're this world's greatest athlete and you saved it many times? …That is awesome!!" Yukari Sendo shouted in glee. "Yep! He's the best there ever is!" Amy proclaimed proudly, Sonic chuckled at what Amy said.

"You know, Laharl, we can't beat Nazo without the seven Chaos Emeralds. So we better team up with them just in case. Ok?" Etna asked sweetly, Laharl turned around and said "Fine…" "Alright, it's settled then, we team up to defeat Nazo." Tsukune said, when they were about to enter the room, Knuckles and Amy grabbed Kagome.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. "You said you have the completed Shikon Jewel, right?" Amy asked seriously, Kagome confusedly nodded. "Listen, if you see a snow white bat, that's Rouge. She's a thief and she'll do anything for jewels. So under any circumstances, don't negotiate with her, understand?" Knuckles explained, Kagome nodded. "Got it, Rouge, bad."

"Alright, let's keep moving." Knuckles said as he, Amy and Kagome catch up to the others.

When the heroes entered the old lab, they looked around. "Hmm… nothing here…" Espio stated. "Oh, I wouldn't say that." The heroes turned to see Scar on a pillar grinning evilly. "You must be Scar, Nazo's second in command." Sonic pointed at him.

"Correct. I am helping Nazo with his plan to rule the universe. And he sees you pathetic life forms as a threat." Scar stated coldly. "Who you calling pathetic?!" Ruby Toujyou yelled angrily, a vein on her forehead.

"I don't have time for you, I need to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds. If you can defeat my creation, I'll fight you next time. Till then!" Scar chanted something for 30 seconds, then disappeared, a giant lizard materialized, he was black and wore a dark robe, he is called the Grim Reaper, but not like the real one, he doesn't kill, he attacks till they're no more. He has a huge scythe

"Sonic. Let me help you take care of this freak." Silver offered, Sonic nodded and turned to his friends. "Everyone else, stay back. We can handle this." Laharl was about to object but Amy silence him and said with confidence "You can do it, Sonic!" Sonic nodded and he and Silver faced the Grim Reaper.

**GRIM REAPER: Theme: Robot Storm (Sonic Heroes)**

The Grim Reaper started the battle by firing an energy slash at Silver, Silver blocked it with his Telekinesis and fired it back at the Grim Reaper. "Galactic Storm!" Silver fired his psychic at the Grim Reaper, giving medium sizes of pain. "Wind Arrow!" Sonic launched his Wind Arrow at the Grim Reaper, giving it some pain. The Grim Reaper tried to swipe at Sonic, but he dodged it.

The Grim Reaper then turned his attention to Sonic's party, he knew he'll win if he can get rid of them, so he charged up a dark energy slash and is about to fire.

"Uh oh!" Zoey gulped. "We won't make it in time!" Silver gritted his teeth. When the Grim Reaper is about to attack, a voice yelled "Chaos Spear!" a lightning bolt of Chaos energy struck the Grim Reaper's chest, giving it pain!

"Hey! Who did that?" Jr. asked in confusion. "I know who!" Cream said happily. Sonic and Silver turned and grinned at what they saw, it was Shadow the Hedgehog!

**(I Am All of Me: Shadow the Hedgehog)**

"Shadow!" Sonic grinned even more. Shadow leaped from his pillar and landed beside Sonic and Silver. Shadow smirked at Sonic. "I sense your Chaos energies in Eggman's old base. So I knew I find you here." Shadow turned to Silver who gave him a thumb up. "And it's great to see you again, Silver."

The three hedgehogs turned to the Grim Reaper. "Let's finish this! Adrenaline Rush!!"

"Chaos Blast!"

"Maximum Overload!!"

The three hedgehogs combine their powers to form one big energy twister called the Atomic Twister which struck the Grim Reaper, the Grim Reaper roared in agony as it was destroyed. Sonic, Shadow and Silver locked arms.

"Whoa! Hedgehogs that have powers and talking animals… Now I had seen everything." Tsukune blinked. "But who is that? And why does he looked like Sonic?" Himeno asked. "That's Shadow the Hedgehog, he's the world's ultimate life form. He helped Sonic saved the world two times." Shion explained. "No kidding." T-elos agreed.

Rouge and Omega appeared. "Well, we missed the party." She noticed Knuckles and smirked. "Hey there, Red. What cha up to?" Rouge asked, Knuckles blushed. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was thinking." Rouge twirled her finger around Knuckles' chest which made him blush even more. "And that is?" The Mews saw this and giggled at that site, even KOS-MOS and T-elos made a snicker at the site of it, after all, they were programmed with emotions.

"Hey, are you one of Eggman's robots?" Bridget asked. "Correction, I was one, but he shut me down and imprisoned me in one of his abandoned bases. I have a deep revulsion for Eggman. I am E-123 Omega." Omega introduced himself.

"Makes sense to me." Corina agreed.

Shadow turned to the group. "So who are your new friends, Sonic?" Shadow asked.

Shion walked up to Shadow and shakes his hand. "I'm Shion Uzuki. I'm from farther into the future, and so are our friends. I heard about your and Sonic's heroics on the record files." Shadow smirked, "Well Sonic and I are allies, after all."

Everyone introduced themselves to Shadow and his team. Shadow smirked even more. "The legendary Mew Mews. It'll be a pleasure working with you to defeat Nazo." "Same here." Zoey waved.

Sonic yawned. "Let's call it a day. We'll find the 5th Chaos Emerald in the morning." Everyone nodded in agreement, and they with Team Dark in tow head back to the hotel. Scar will be dealt with soon, after that, JS and then… Nazo himself.

TBC

Next time: Dimension Chaos: Part 3: Negima

A/N: Woo! Now Shadow's in the team! The Sonic Heroes are back together! Next chapter will be the final part to Dimension Chaos with Negima and Astro Boy! And the 5th Chaos Emerald will be there! So see ya then!


	9. Dimension Chaos: Part 3

A/N: Alright! Here is the final part to Dimension Chaos with Negima and Astro Boy! Here we go buddy!

Chapter 9: Dimension Chaos: Part 3: Negima

(Station Square Hotel: 8:00 A.M.)

Renee just got out of the pool and was upstairs to her room, till she saw Shadow on the balcony, arms crossed, she walked up to him.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" Renee asked, Shadow noticed her. "Renee, is it? It's... Maria's birthday today..." Shadow replied sadly. Renee raised her eyebrow.

"Maria?" She asked. "Maria Robotnik." Shadow answered. "Wait, you mean to tell me she is relative to Dr. Eggman?" Renee asked in surprise.

Shadow nodded. "Maria Robotnik is the granddaughter of my creator, Gerald Robotnik 50 years ago. She was like the little sister I never had. However, GUN arrested Gerald for creating me thinking I'm a threat to humanity. Maria and I head to the escape pod in the ARK, but she was killed by one of the GUN soldiers and sent me down to Earth. At first, I swore revenge against the race that killed her, and then during the ARK incident, I realized that the humans need a hero and I saved the Earth from being destroyed by the ARK and saved it again from Black Doom after my memories return. I still missed her." Shadow explained sadly, Renee leaned down to him and touch his cheek.

"Don't live on the past. You already did what you can do. And that made Maria happy. Let's save the world from Nazo, for Maria's sake." Renee smiled as she walked back to her room; Shadow blushed and put his hand on the spot where Renee touched his cheek. She's right; he needs to help save the Earth.

(A/N: A little Shadow X Renee. Aww...)

(With Shion, Allen and Moka.)

Shion, Allen and Moka were at the lobby waiting for Sonic and the rest of the crew. Tails said he found the location of the 5th Chaos Emerald. Allen started to chat with Shion.

"So uh, Shion. What have you been doing?" Allen asked while blushing, Shion blushed also. "Um... Been checking out some stores and books." Shion replied nervously. 'Shoot! Why can't I just admit my feelings?' Shion and Allen thought at the same time.

Allen noticed Moka shifting nervously near the passing people. "Hey, Shion, can you see what's up with Moka?" Allen asked, Shion nodded and walked over to Moka.

"Moka? Is something wrong?" Shion asked in concern. Moka looked at the ground. "Oh! It's just... um..." Moka started shyly. Shion looked at her like something is wrong. "Is something wrong? You can tell me." Shion assured her. Moka looked up to her feeling she can trust her.

"Well, I'm afraid of humans. Before I went to Yokai Academy, I went to a human middle school... I was really lonely. It's because I'm a... vampire."

"Whoa..." Vector's eyes have white dots upon hearing this.

"I know. It was cool, a little creepy." Corina agreed.

"I was lonely because the humans from our world didn't believe in monsters. I was different from everyone, they were all the same. I wished I was never born at all," then she smiled a little, "But Tsukune is the only human I trust and he is my best friend." Shion smiled. "Not all humans are bad. They make mistakes sometimes, but they are good at heart, and some of them are bad." "She's got a point there, Moka." Tsukune smiled warmly at her which made her blush. "You're right, Shion. You and your friends are also kind humans. I'm glad to be around new friends."

"I located the next Chaos Emerald, it's in Iron Jungle." Tails explained. "Sonic. That was another one of Eggman's bases during the Black Arms Invasion." Shadow said.

"Yeah, just like old times."

"But how the heck are we gonna get there?" Etna asked as she places her hands on her hips. Rouge smiled sweetly. "I know how." Rouge got out her phone and dialed some numbers, and then the caller answered. "Hello, Commander? Can you arrange us a ride to Iron Jungle? Uh huh. Thank you." Rouge hangs up her phone and turned to the heroes.

"I asked GUN to arrange a ship to Iron Jungle. We better head to the docks." Rouge explained. "Let's go." KOS-MOS said, everyone nodded in agreement and head to the docks to wait for their ride to Iron Jungle.

(Meanwhile, high above Iron Jungle)

Astro Boy or Astro as they call him was flying above Iron Jungle. A few days ago, he heard about Nazo from the GUN Commander's speech. The Professor asked him to go to Australia to find out more about Nazo and find the other Chaos Emeralds and give them to his friend and ally, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I wonder who this Nazo guy is. The GUN Commander said he is the Ultimate Evil. No wonder he was able to destroy Central City in one blow! I better find the Chaos Emerald quick." Astro then noticed something. "What's that?" As he begins to land, he noticed a boy unconscious on the ground. That is Negi.

"Hey. Wake up!" Astro shakes Negi, he slowly opens his eyes then gasped in shock and backs away to a tree. "Who are you?! And where am I?!" Negi asked frantically. "Hey, calm down. My name is Astro. What happen?" Astro asked.

"Well, let's see. It was three days after we brought Asuna back from the dead. My students and I were taking a vacation, till we felt a supernatural shockwave and we were knocked unconscious and then..." Negi realized something. He looked frantically for his missing students. "Hey don't worry, we'll find your... students...? Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" Astro asked. "Well, I have already achieved a Bachelors Degree."

"Wow then you must be really smart! Okay then, let's find your students." Negi nodded and the two begin their trek through Iron Jungle.

(Meanwhile, with Sonic and the crew.)

The heroes made it to Iron Jungle by boat. "So this is Iron Jungle. I heard it hasn't change since the Black Arms attack." Kikki gasped in awe. "Yeah, it was a month ago. We better get a move on and find that Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tsukune panted as he and his group tried to catch up, Moka was ahead of them, suddenly, he tripped on a tree limb and guess what? He accidentally remove Moka's rosary!

'Oh no! Not now!' Moka thought frantically as a blast of supernatural energy explode from her as she transforms.

"Hey, what's this!?" Rouge screamed as she shields her eyes.

As the blast cleared, everyone stared at shock. Moka now had silver hair and red demonic eyes. She was slightly taller as well. This was Moka's true vampire form, Unleashed Moka.

"What a small, worthless, creature you are," she spat venomously at Sonic.

"What's going on? What's with Moka?!" Amy shouted in fear as she and the others stepped.

"Sonic..." Tsukune warned him. Sonic raised an eyebrow at what Tsukune said.

"I don't like your always happy tone! And you and I have the same fighting skills! There could be only one!!" Unleashed Moka snarled as she ran ahead of them.

"What the heck was that?!" Filia asked, a little shocked from what she seen. "That was Unleashed Moka. It happens the first time during a battle with a demon punk when I remove her rosary. She changes from a sweetheart to a cruel vampire when her powers take over." Tsukune said grimly. "Yeah, her true form is scary!" Yukari said in a scared tone.

"Well, you guys wait here. Shadow, Silver, Zoey, KOS-MOS and I will find the Chaos Emerald and go after Moka or Unleashed Moka, meet us up when we find it and Moka too..." Sonic told everyone

Meanwhile...

"Where are we?" Asuna Kagurazka AKA Vesperina Theotanasia sighed as she kicked a stone. They had been separated from their teacher, Negi Springfield due to that mysterious supernatural shockwave, they awoke to find themselves in a jungle. "This jungle is pretty dense. What if wild animals attack?!" Sayo Aisaka, the scared one and ghost of the crew asked in a scared tone.

"Don't worry, Sayo. We'll be ok." Kazumi Asakura assured her. "I wonder what kind of adventure we will have!" The ditzy Konoka Konoe said cheerfully, the others sweat dropped at that remark. That is then Asuna noticed something.

"Huh? What's this?" Asuna said as she leans down to pick it up, it was the icy blue Chaos Emerald. "Dun dun dun nah nah!" Ku Fei sang the famous Chaos Emerald obtained theme from Sonic the Hedgehog 1 through 3. The students turned to Ku with an odd look.

"Well that was random..." Chachamaru Karakuri stated.

"Indeed." Evangeline A.K. McDowell said nodded

Suddenly, the 31 girls noticed the bushes starting to turn, it was Negi along with Astro coming out.

"Negi sensei!!" The girls yelled happily as they ran up to him, and hugged him. Makie Sasaki noticed Astro and smiled.

"Hey, he's kinda cuter than Negi sensei." The girls stopped what they were doing and turned to Astro.

"Like, how do you help our sensei, cutie?" Sakurako Shiina asked sweetly.

"Are you a fan of guns?" Mana Tatsumiya asked.

"And do you fight good?" Chao Lingshen asked.

"Ladies, please! One question at a time." Astro smiled.

Negi saw this and smiled and shakes his head. "Wow, he has it worse than me."

Suddenly, they heard You Know Who! "Hohohohohoho!" The Negima group and Astro turned to see Eggman along with his sidekicks, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun hovering in Eggman's Egg Mobile.

(E.G.G.M.A.N. Remixed)

"Dr. Eggman!!" Astro yelled in anger.

"That's right, Astro! It is I, the great Dr. Eggman! And I..." Before he can continue, Negi's students laughed at the mention of that name. Even Nodoka Miyazaki, who was usually afraid of men laughed out loud. "W-what so funny?!" Eggman demanded.

"What kinda stupid name is Eggman?!" Kaede Nagase giggled. "You're a freak!" Chisame Hasegawa snickered.

"That's a bad idea," Bokon stammered.

Steam came out of Eggman's ears. "S-shut up! I have the IQ of 300! I'll show you! Egg Swooper! Go!" Eggman pressed a button on his Eggmobile. The Negima girls stopped laughing when they heard a loud swoosh. It landed near them and it was a giant robot bat!

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" The girls screamed in shock as Eggman pilot his Egg Mobile into it.

"This will teach you to make fun of me! Prepare for combat!" Eggman yelled as he prepares the Egg Swooper for battle.

"Girls! Prepare for combat!" Negi instructed, his students nodded and got out their weapons and transforms.

"I'll help out too!" Astro volunteered as he transforms his hand into his trademark arm cannon.

Eggman and his crew raised their eyebrows at the sight of the Negima girls and their weapons and costumes.

"Hey! That looks like Fujiko Mine from Lupin the 3rd!" Bocoe pointed out to Natsumi Murakami.

"What a bunch of weirdoes..." Bokkun sweat dropped. "It don't matter, we need to get that Chaos Emerald!" Eggman yelled.

EGG SWOOPER: Egg Hornet battle from Sonic Adventure

"Take this!" The Egg Swooper fired missiles at the Negima girls, but they dodged it. Chachamaru fired missiles from her wings at the Egg Swooper, damaging. "Whoa. Didn't see that coming." Eggman sweat dropped.

Asuna leaped into the air with her huge sword and tried to slash the Egg Swooper, but no effect. "Crud! I forgot, my sword almost has no effect one robots!" Asuna sweat dropped.

"Let me handle this, moron! Take this!" Ayaka Yukihiro in her armor form leaped into the air and gave the Egg Swooper a drill kick. "Gah! I wasn't expecting that! Decoe! Launch the heat seeking missiles!" Eggman ordered, Decoe nodded and shouted "Launching heat seeking missiles!" The Egg Swooper launching heat seeking missiles at the group.

Astro destroyed 5 of them with his arm cannon. "Acceleration mode!" Misora Kasuga used her speed sneakers to speed up to the Egg Swooper. "That so came from Cyborg 009!" Bokkun said annoyed. "But good anime show though." Bocoe commented, Decoe and Eggman nodded in agreement. Misora lead the missiles to the Egg Swooper, damaging it in the process.

"Hey Eggy! Take this!" Chao and Ku double teamed to give the Egg Swooper massive amounts of hurt!

"That's it! I didn't have to do this, but... they leave me no other option! Boys, activate the Bat Sonar Cannon!" Eggman ordered. "Roger!" His three sidekicks yelled as they begin charging up the cannon.

"Dang! I don't have a spell to counter that attack!" Negi gulped as he and the girls braced themselves for the impending doom, suddenly, they heard a whistle. "Wait! I know that whistle!" Astro smiled.

"It's...!" Sweat ran down Eggman's face as he knew who that whistle belongs to, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun also sweat dropped.

The Negima girls turned to see Sonic standing heroically on a tree branch, Shadow, Silver, Zoey and KOS-MOS also appeared.

"Sonic!" Astro said happily. Sonic gave Astro a thumb up. "Great to see you again, Astro." "Ah! Talking blue hedgehog!" Ku Fei pointed at Sonic. Sonic turned to the Egg Swooper.

"Heh, you never know when to quit, do you? Well, time to take out the trash!" Sonic fired a Wind Arrow at the Egg Swooper, damaging it in the process.  
"Outta my way!" Unleashed Moka appeared out of the woods and ran up to the Egg Swooper, "Know your place, fat boy!" she deliver a super kick that destroyed the Egg Swooper, Eggman and his sidekicks screamed as they were sent flying and disappeared in a twinkle of a star.  
"Enemy defeated." KOS-MOS stated as she walked up to Asuna. "You managed to keep that Chaos Emerald safe from Eggman." "Is that what it is called? I think it belongs to you." Asuna smiled as she handed the Chaos Emerald to KOS-MOS.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled as she and the others ran up to the heroes, Astro and the Negima crew. "You alright?" Bridget asked. Zoey did her famous pose. "We beat Eggman who was in Iron Jungle." "No thanks to blue boy there." Unleashed Moka huffed. "So, who are you guys?" Negi asked.

Everyone introduced themselves and told them of their mission to defeat Nazo. The Negima girls think Sonic is cute.

"Yep! Astro and I go way back." Sonic and Astro locked arms. "So now what should we do?" Flonne asked, Suddenly, Sonic got a serious look on his face. 'Uh oh! This does not look good... She's in trouble!' Sonic thought to himself. He turned to Shadow and Silver. "We need to create a Special Stage gateway now!" Sonic yelled.

"Wait, why?" Shadow asked. "No time! Let's do this." Shadow and Silver nodded and the three hedgehogs concentrated on creating a Special Stage gateway. "Whoa! So that's a Special Stage!" Bridget gasped in awe.

"We better enter! And quick!" Sonic leaped into the gateway, the others followed.

What got Sonic to make a Special Stage gateway to a unknown place that only he knows?

TBC

Next time: Sonic Explains All!

A/N: Alright, we get to finally know Sonic's mentor and past in the next chapter! So stay tune!


	10. Sonic Explains It All!

A/N: Here's the moment you all been waiting for! Sonic's origins and mentor is revealed in Rise of Nazo! And the fight with Scar also commenced!

Chapter 10: Sonic Explains All!

Ok, here's what's up, Sonic and his crew, along with the Negima crew and Astro defeated Eggman again and got the fifth Chaos Emerald. For some odd reason, Sonic asked Shadow and Silver to open a Special Stage gateway to a location he only knows. What got him so worked up? Let's find out.

(Unknown Area: 9:15 A.M.)

Sonic got out of the Special Stage gateway first and stared at the building ahead of him. It looked like Yen Sid's tower from Kingdom Hearts 2, only it has gates on the top and is blue.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted as he and the others got out of the Special Stage gateway, they looked around, it almost looks like space, only it has ground floating and a blue tower.

"Where are we?" Hayate gasped in awe as he looked around. "This is an area only known to me. We need to enter the tower and fast!" Sonic ran towards the tower. "What's got him so worked up?" Yuna Akashi asked in a confused tone. "I don't know. But that tower has got to do with Sonic worried like that. Let's follow his lead." Amy said as she and the others head to the tower.

When they got to the door, Sonic place his hand on the door, it glowed a strange symbol and opened. "How did you?" G-Mel asked in shock. Sonic turned to the group. "I'll explain later." Sonic said as he ran ahead with the others trailing behind.

When they got to the main hall with the stairs leading to the first floor, they saw Nazo's henchmen heading up the stairs. "I should have known Nazo is behind this!" Sonic gritted his teeth. "Let's take care of them!" Negi shouted as he cast a fire spell at the Drill Lizards, there were 4 of them. Shadow gave the second one a Chaos Spear while Sonic fired a Wind Arrow at the third one and Amy finished off the fourth one with her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Sonic shouted as he ran up the stairs, the others followed behind.

When they got to the door leading to the second floor, Zoey opened it and gasped in shock as she saw a bottomless pit with statues of griffins. "How the heck are we supposed to cross that?!" Asuna gawked. "Simple, we jump on the statues." Sonic said as he leaped on the statue and leaped to the next one. The others followed suit while others like Knuckles and Rouge fly/glide their way across.

When they made it to the third floor, they saw statues with axes swinging back and forth. "This is the final challenge! Everyone follow my lead!" Sonic shouted as he easily dodged the traps. The others did the same. Sonic opened the door to the area he knows.

(Meanwhile... with the shadowy person.)

She emitted a barrier to protect herself from Scar's attacks, but she doesn't know how long she will hold. "Hmph! I should have known you were the gatekeeper! Hold still, this won't hurt a bit!" Scar grinned as he starts to emit a purple blast. But a Wind Arrow hit his hand; Scar yelped in pain and holds his hand as he turned to see Sonic and his crew.

"Sonic!" She yelled happily. "Trista! Get back! I'll deal with this clown." Sonic said as he turned to his friends. "Everyone stay back, this is my fight!" Sonic told them, they nodded.

"So you're willing to throw away your life protecting this place?" Scar gritted his teeth in anger; Sonic rubbed his nose and smiled. "You bet I am!" "This is pointless! I want to fight!" Unleashed Moka yelled, but Tsukune and Mizore held her back. "Well then... Prepare to feel the wrath of Nazo's second in command!" Scar yelled as he prepared himself for battle.

**SCAR: Egg Viper/Egg Walker theme from Sonic Adventure**

"Take this!" Scar fired a dark blast at Sonic who dodged it with his quick speed. "You got to do more than that! Hurricane Spin!" Sonic launched his attack, giving Scar pain. "Grr! Take this! Dark Ball!" Scar launched multiple dark energy balls at Sonic, one of them hit Sonic, but he dodged the others.

"Sonic Homing Dash!" Sonic jumped into the air and used his attack to hit Scar 4 times.

"Augh! You're persistent!" Scar growled as he fired two black waves at Sonic, but Sonic dodged them and fired a Sonic Wind at Scar.

"You leave me no choice... Darkness Blast!!" Scar begins charging and fired a all powerful blast at Sonic.

"Sonic... Wave!!" Sonic fired a powerful beam of light at Scar's Darkness Blast, it was a power struggle.

"I never knew Sonic has this kind of power!" Negi gasped in awe.

"Give it up! You don't have what it takes to defeat Master Nazo!" Scar grinned for a second, but gasped as Sonic grinned.

Sonic yelled as his Sonic Wave managed to destroy the Darkness Wave and hit Scar dead on!

"NOOOO! MASTER NAZO... FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Scar screamed as he was destroyed. Sonic did his victory pose.

Sonic walked up to Trista to see if she is ok. "Trista, you ok?" Sonic asked in concern. Trista smiled. 'Yes. I'm fine, thank you for saving me, Sonic."

"Sonic. What's going on? And who is that?" Amy asked. Sonic turned to the group. "This is Trista; she's the Time Guardian of this place called the Time Gates. She is also known as Sailor Pluto. And she is my mentor." Everyone gasped, Zoey walked up to Trista. "Oh my gosh! Trista from Sailor Moon?! My favorite manga?! The same one?! I always wanted to meet you!!" Zoey yelled excitedly.

Trista smiled. "Well, I'm the Sailor Pluto of this dimension, tasked by the gods to watch it over and time also." "Trista, may I?" Sonic asked her, Trista nodded. "You can tell them." Sonic turned to his friends.

"When I was 5 years old, my mom and dad had a fatal illness and they didn't have much time left. Just then, Trista appeared when my parents were to die. She told them she will take care of me when they pass away, they agreed and she took me to the Time Gates. For the next 4 years, I trained with Trista to master my powers. That's when Eggman showed up. Trista told me the time has come to become a hero and send me back to my world. That's how I become the hero I was today. I'm also a Time Guardian in training." Sonic explained his past to everyone.

"Wow." Tails gasped in awe. "Yeah. Who knew there's a side of Sonic we don't know." Knuckles agreed. "Still, he's our Sonic." Amy smiled.

"Ok, I will help you with the fight against Nazo for now on." Trista said as she warped everyone to Tails' workshop.

When they got to Tails' workshop, Unleashed Moka was unconscious, Tsukune put the rosary back on her and she reverted back to normal Moka. "She'll be fine. She'll wake up in 10 minutes." Tsukune told everyone. "I'll call Elliot and Himeno's family to the workshop. We got 3 emeralds, we need 2 more to face Nazo plus the two he has and the Master Emerald." Tails stated.

Trista nodded in agreement. "Indeed. We better hurry." Sonic did his famous pose. "Let's do it!"

(Meanwhile... Nazo's Palace: 10:05 A.M.)

Nazo opened his eyes, calm as always. "Hmm... Scar has been defeated. No matter, JS will take care of them." Nazo smiled evilly as he stared at the two Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald he has in his throne room, his palace is almost completed.

TBC

Next Time: The Mysterious JS.

A/N: That was a little short, but worth it. Next Chapter, they will face JS, and they face him again for the 6th Chaos Emerald in the other next chapter. So stay tune!


	11. The Mysterious JS

A/N: Alright! Here is part 1 with the fight against JS! And his identity will be revealed in part 2!

Chapter 11: The Mysterious JS

(Station Square Hotel: 5:30 P.M.)

It was raining today, Cream was sighing, Cheese and G-Mel were with her. There's isn't anything to do right now. "What should we do today?" Cream asked Cheese. "Chao! Chao!" Cheese said they should play some board games. "I agree with Cheese." G-Mel agreed. "Alright, let's play some board games." Cream said happily.

As she and her friends walked out of the room, they saw Shion staring at the window sadly. "Hey, what's wrong Shion?" Cream asked as she, Cheese and G-Mel walked up to Shion.

"Oh. Cream. It just... today is the day of the final battle with the Gnosis in my timeline; it's like a anniversary, but a sad one. My older brother, Jin sacrificed his life to save our timeline. I missed him ever since that day." Shion said sadly, Cream and Cheese looked at the ground in sadness too. "We're sorry for your loss." Cream said, Shion smiled weakly. "It's ok, I got over it... Huh?!" Shion, Cream, Cheese and G-Mel looked at the window after lightning hit, they saw a figure on one of the buildings, they got a closer look, it was Nazo's third in command, JS.

"That's Nazo's third in command!" Shion gasped, lightning hit again and when it cleared, JS was gone. "We better tell Sonic!" Cream shouted as she, Shion, Cheese and G-Mel went to tell Sonic.

(2 hours later)

Sonic and the crew head to the entrance to Speed Highway. Shion told everyone about Nazo's third in command, Trista sensed he is in Speed Highway.

"There's no doubt. He's in Speed Highway, somewhere." Trista told everyone. "Let's take care of this JS guy so we can resume hunting for the Chaos Emeralds." Inuyasha said gruffly. Everyone entered Speed Highway.

Inside, the visitors to Sonic's world were amazed to see a busy highway. "No wonder they called it Speed Highway!" Lina gasped in awe. "We better split up to cover more ground." Sonic told everyone. The group split up into 5 groups to find the mysterious JS.

Lina and her group were chased by busy cars when they tried to enter the tunnel which is a car tunnel. Inuyasha and his gang battled Shell Lizards while investigating the alleys. Laharl's crew was having trouble with Flying Lizards, but they defeated them and Etna managed to hold back Laharl from destroying Speed Highway.

Himeno's group, Astro and the Negima crew fight some Fighter Lizards while seeing the sights.

Tails fly high and low for JS, Knuckles climb some walls to search for JS. Shadow and Silver were on top of the buildings to get a better view to find JS. While the rest of the group did some things to find him, but no luck.

Sonic, Zoey and Shion were walking down the streets. "No sign of him. He must be pretty crafty." Zoey sighed. "Yeah. Nazo may have a pretty powerful minion." Sonic agreed. Suddenly, Shion stopped and looked up. "Shion? What's wrong?" Sonic asked, Shion pointed to the building, Sonic and Zoey looked up and gasped, it was JS!

JS leaped from the building and landed on the ground. He stared at the heroes and muttered one word. "Fight..." JS unsheathed his katana and points it at the three. 'Wait... Where did I see that katana before?' Shion thought to herself. "Alright, if it's a fight you want..." Zoey got into a battle stance when she started. "It's a fight you'll get!" Sonic speed up to JS.

**JS: Part 1: Supporting me from Sonic Adventure 2**

JS warped out of the way. "Huh? Where did he go?" Sonic looked around, JS appeared and was about to slash Sonic, but Sonic dodged it and hit JS with a Homing Dash. JS jumped high into the air and launched 2 dark blades at Zoey, she dodged them with her cat like abilities.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic fired a Sonic Wind at JS who blocked it while Zoey gave him a kick. JS struck the ground with his katana and made a earth pillar and hurl it at Sonic and Zoey who dodged it.

"Wind Arrow" Sonic fired a Wind Arrow at JS who didn't blocked it this time and was hurt a little. Zoey ran up to JS and give him a kick in the stomach.

"Weak..." JS muttered as he launched 3 dark slashes at Zoey and Sonic who dodged them as always. Sonic gave JS a Homing Dash three times.

"Resistance is futile..." JS muttered again as he started to charge up to launch his most powerful attack, suddenly, Shion knows who JS really is. A flashback of Jin during her time in her timeline occurred.

"Jin! Please stop! It's me, Shion!" Shion called out to JS. "Huh?!" Sonic and Zoey gasped and turned to Shion with a confused look. JS stopped charging and stared at Shion for 35 seconds. Then he muttered "Shi...on...?" JS suddenly felt pain in his head and holds it as he screams in agony, suddenly, lightning hit and JS was gone.

"Hey! What happen?!" Vector yelled as he and the others walked up to Sonic, Shion and Zoey.

"We encountered JS, but he escaped for some odd reason." Zoey stated. Sonic turned to Shion.

"Shion... you know who JS really is?" Sonic asked, Shion turned to Sonic and nodded.

"Yes... JS... Is really... my brother, Jin..." Shion said grimly, everyone gasped in shock.

"I... Don't believe it..." Cream gasped in shock.

JS is really Jin... But how will Sonic and the crew free him from Nazo's control?

TBC

Next time: Return of Jin.

A/N: Didn't see that coming, did you? Next chapter Jin will return to his normal self and joins the party in the fight against Nazo. So stay tune!


	12. Return of Jin

A/N: Here is Chapter 12! Only 4 chapters left! Should I write a sequel to this fic with a different villain? I got an idea of a story inspired by the Sonic RPG flash games. Send me your reviews if I should write a sequel. Let's get started.

Chapter 12: Return of Jin

Sonic was staring at the sun in thought. Yesterday, they found out Nazo's third in command, JS is really Shion's brother, Jin. Now he and the others were trying to figure out a way to free him from Nazo's control.

"Sonic?" Sonic turned to Amy who was worried and walking up to him. "You're still shocked about who JS really is?" Amy asked, Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it. JS was Shion's dead brother."

Amy smiled a little. "I believe we can free him from Nazo's control. We got to believe. Tails found the next Chaos Emerald. Let's hurry." Amy walked back into the hotel, Sonic blushed for a little then followed.

Everyone gathered around Tails. "Ok. The 6th Chaos Emerald is in Volcano Valley." Sonic rubbed his nose. "Ah yes, Volcano Valley, I visit that place when I was rescuing the Flickies from Eggman a few years ago. The Flickies are birds that can travel through dimensions. I know that place like the back of my hand. Let's go!" Sonic said as he ran out. Allen turned to Shion. "There's a possibility we might ran into Jin again." Allen told her grimly, Shion nodded. "I know. And I will free him from Nazo's control." Shion said with determination.

(Volcano Valley: 9:00 A.M.)

Sonic and the gang arrived at Volcano Valley, it was so hot. "Whew! This place is hot!" Asuna panted. "That's why it's called Volcano Valley. We better keep our guard up." Trista told everyone. Suddenly, the Flickies fly up to Sonic and his friends.

"Aww! They're too cute!" Zoey said in awe. Sonic smiled as he held his finger and one of the Flickies landed on it. "Hey little guy, long time no see." Sonic said as he petted the bird. "Can these birds tell us where the next Chaos Emerald is?" Moka asked.

"No problem." Sonic started to communicate with the Flickies, after 40 seconds, Sonic was done. "Well, what did they say?" Corina asked, Sonic turned to the group.

"They said the Chaos Emerald is up north of here. They'll lead us to it." The Flickies nodded as they flew ahead, the others followed.

They begin their journey through Volcano Valley. They jumped over lava pits. The next thing they do is riding on rafts that somehow withstand the lava. They encountered some of Nazo's minions, Lava Lizards to be exact. Mizore easily cooled them down with her ice abilities while Asuna and Negi destroyed them.

Next, they have to grind on poorly stable rails. They grind and jump off the collapsing rails, it was no problem for them.

"Ok! I will never do that again!" Miyuki panted for air, Sonic and friends laugh at that saying.

Next thing they do is jumping off the platforms that are in the lava fall. It was a little tricky, but they got out ok.

And last thing they do is to air board their way to the Chaos Emerald while avoiding a pool of lava heading towards them.

(A/N: I'm adding special things to Volcano Valley in this story. Hope you like!)

The heroes jumped into the area with the Chaos Emerald, they watched the lava fall into the ground cooling off. "Woohoo! That was fun!!" Konoka yelled excitedly, the Negima group sweat dropped. "Let's get the Chaos Emerald and get out of here. This place is making me sweaty." Himeno sighed.

"I'll get it." Shion volunteered as she went to pick up the yellow Chaos Emerald, suddenly, lightning hit and a wall of energy appeared in front of Sonic and the crew. "What the?!" Inuyasha yelled as his Tetsusaiga turned red and used it to break the barrier, but no effect.

Lightning hit again and JS appeared in front of Shion. "Jin!" Shion gasped. Jin/JS unsheathed his katana and points it at Shion. "Fight me..." JS said slowly. "I... Can't!" Shion said sadly. "You have to! It may free him from Nazo's spell!" Sonic told her. Shion understood this and got out her weapon.

**JS: Part 2 Supporting Me from Sonic Adventure 2**

Shion rushed at JS and gave him a punch, JS responded by firing two dark waves at her. "Jin! Please! Snap out of it!" Shion pleaded as she dodged JS' slashes. "I only serve Nazo... I am... JS..." Jin said coldly.

Shion punched JS two times, she dodged more of his attacks.

JS launched 4 dark waves, one of them hit Shion, but she dodged the other 3.

"I don't think Shion can keep this up!" Astro said worriedly. "She has to try!" Sonic assured him.

JS charged at Shion and tried to slash her, but she dodged every swipe.

'I got to free him! He's my brother!' Shion thought to herself as she fired a energy beam at JS who dodged it.

"It is useless..." JS muttered as he fired a dark wave at her. Then an earth pillar at her.

The fight lasted 2 minutes, just as Shion was about to finish, JS hit her with a dark wave, she kneed down, struggling to get up.

"Oh no!" Cream gasped in horror.

"Shion!" Allen yelled for her.

"It is over..." JS muttered as he raised his katana up in the air. 'I'm sorry, Jin...' Shion thought to herself as a tear slid down her cheek. "Huh...?" JS said confusedly as he looked at the tear. Suddenly, his memories started to return! JS hold his head in pain for a few seconds, then he took off the mask.

Shion was about to cry when a hand touched her cheek. "Hey... Shion. Don't cry." Shion opened her eyes and looked up to see Jin smiling at her, his face was the same in her timeline during the Gnosis wars. "Jin...? Is that you?" Shion asked happily. "Yeah, it's me Shion. Your big brother. I'm back." Jin smiled, Shion begin to hug him, tears of happiness slid down her cheek, everyone was happy now that Jin is back to his normal self.

"Jr.? Are you crying?" MOMO asked as she smiled, Jr. wiped the tear away from his eye. "No, I just got something in my eye, that's all." Jr. replied. KOS-MOS smiled at Shion. 'I'm so happy for you, Shion.' She thought happily.

Sonic smiled as he picked up the yellow Chaos Emerald and looked up at the sky, the Flickies flew happily in the air now that joy has returned to Shion. The heroes need one more Chaos Emerald to defeat Nazo once and for all.

(Nazo's Palace: 1:30 P.M.)

Nazo slam his fist on his throne. "Jin is freed from my control. No matter, when they face me, it won't be so easy!" Nazo gritted his teeth in anger. His palace is now completed.

TBC

Next time: Dark Super Sonic Unleashed: Invading Nazo's Palace.

A/N: Ok, I will be using Eggman's final machine from Sonic and the Secret Rings II by TailsxCosmos4ever and Dark Super Sonic will appear in next chapter, then Super Sonic will appear in this chapter, then the first fight with Nazo in the other next chapter and the final fight with Nazo in Angel Island in the other other next chapter. So stay put!


	13. Dark Super Sonic Unleashed

A/N: Ok, here is the chapter where they enter Nazo's Palace for the final battle! But the real final battle will take place on Angel Island in Chapter 17 and leading up to the conclusion of Rise of Nazo! So here we go!

Chapter 13: Dark Super Sonic Unleashed: Invading Nazo's Palace.

(Tails' Workshop: 7:15 A.M.)

The next morning, everyone gathered at Tails' Workshop. Shion introduced Jin to everyone. Jin was wearing the clothes he wore in his timeline. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sonic. I heard about your brave deeds in the history records." Jin shook Sonic's hand. "Same here. We got 4 Chaos Emeralds so far. Tails, any luck finding Nazo's palace yet?" Sonic asked, Tails was typing something on his computer for 45 seconds. Then suddenly he gasped as his computer shown something. "I got it! I found Nazo's Palace! It's almost near Angel Island!"

Knuckles pounded his fists together. "Next to where it all began! That's where we'll find him and the Master Emerald and the two Chaos Emeralds!" Laharl nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I can't wait to pound his face." Tails turned to everybody. "This may be our final battle. So we better prepare for it. I have been working on a new plane. It's called the X-Tornado. It can carry as much of us to Nazo's Palace. So let's go!"

Zoey nodded. "The future of Earth and the universe depends on it." "If we defeat Nazo, the damages he done will be reversed. We must hurry." Shion said, after nearly everyone left, Elliot stopped Amy and Zoey.

"Wait. Amy, before you go, I have something for you." Elliot gave Amy a jacket. Amy looked at the jacket. "What is it?" She asked. "It's called the Repel Jacket, it has an invisibility cloaking device, only the jacket will be invisible, but you will remain visible. It can withstand the strongest attack, even Nazo's most powerful attack. Take it with you just in case." Elliot explained.

Amy nodded. "Thanks Elliot. I'll turn it on right now." Amy said as she put it on and turn the cloaking device on. As Amy left, Elliot turned to Zoey.

"Zoey... There's something I want to tell you..." Zoey looked confusedly. "I... love you..." Zoey was surprised, her boss, the one who gave her powers was in love with her. Zoey smiled back. "I love you too, Elliot." Zoey and Elliot lean closer to kiss, then they stopped. "We'll have time for the kiss when Nazo is defeated." Zoey smiled, Elliot nodded. "Agreed." Zoey ran to the others.

(A/N: Yes folks, I'm using the X-Tornado from Sonic X in this fic.)

The hanger doors opened, revealing the X-Tornado, everyone was in it. "X-Tornado, clear for takeoff!" Tails shouted as he pushed some buttons. The X-Tornado took off. Elliot and Himeno's family watched from the cliffs. 'Good luck, Zoey.' Elliot thought.

3 hours later, the heroes got a bird's eye view of Nazo's Palace, it was dark and creepy looking. "This is where the final battle begins." Trista told Sonic, he nodded as the X-Tornado landed near the palace gates. Everyone got out and entered the palace.

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver sense the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald upstairs. "I sense the two Chaos Emeralds upstairs." Sonic told everyone, Shadow and Silver nodded in agreement. "And the Master Emerald too." Knuckles explained.

"Wait. How did you know where they are?" Sango asked. "Knuckles can sense the Master Emerald because it runs in his tribe while Sonic, Shadow and Silver have Chaos energies running through their bodies." Rouge explained.

"Anyway, we better hurry!" Sonic said as he, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver ran into the door leading to the two Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, everyone followed.

When they got to the first floor, they spotted Lizard Swordsmen and... E-89s.

"How did Eggman find Nazo's Palace?" Sayo asked in a confused tone. "Eggy must be after the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. Let's take them down!" Sonic yelled as he fired Wind Arrows at the Lizard Swordsmen. The E-89s fired missiles at the heroes, but they dodged them, Laharl, Inuyasha and Jin sword fight with the Lizard Swordsmen and defeated them in two seconds.

Jr. fired his guns at the E-89s while Ayaka in her armor form and Ako Izumi doubled teamed them by using drill kicks and injections of viruses. Astro blasted them with his arm cannon.

After 3 minutes, the fight was over.

"Ha!" Kikki laughed as she pumped her fist in the air. "That was too easy!"

"Still," KOS-MOS stated. "We could be walking into a trap. Let's be more careful."

"Right," T-elos said. "Let's push on."

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver lead the others through the castle fighting off more enemies they came across. They soon came across some particular robots that were too big to handle.

"Oh joy." Sonic said resentfully. "Egg Hammers."

"They don't look so tough." Lina commented as she launched her Dragon Slave at the first one, but no effect. "Wha?!" Lina gawked.

"They aren't called Egg Hammers for nothing," Rouge said, "Their armor is impenetrable, and it would take a really powerful attack to get rid of them."

"They're gonna smash us!" Chao shouted as they dodged the hammers.

"Rouge said that a powerful attack is needed to destroy these Egg Hammers. KOS-MOS, activate the X-Buster!"

"Roger." KOS-MOS activated a set of wings on her back. They glowed as she began to gather up energy. Finally some parts on her abdomen area opened up and she shot a huge blast at the Egg Hammers, Inuyasha combined that with the Backlash Wave to destroy them.

Sonic whistled. "Now that's a lot of power."

"Hopefully we don't have to deal with these guys again." Knuckles said. "I can still sense the Master Emerald , it's this way!"

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver continued to lead the others through the castle. They got into what looks like a dead end, but KOS-MOS and T-elos drilled their way through. They were in a treasure room.

"Ka-ching!" Vector and Charmy's eyes turn into dollar signs as they saw the gold mine before them.

"It's heaven on Earth!" Lina drooled at the treasure.

"We might as well help ourselves." Rouge rubbed her hands together.

"Rouge... Remember the mission at hand." Omega reminded her. "Aw, you're such a party pooper, Omega!" Rouge pouted.

"Sorry Omega, I had to agree with Rouge on this one for once. This treasure doesn't belong to Nazo in the first place. Grab as much as you can." Shadow told everyone.

"Scramble!" Kikki shouted happily as she dive into the treasure.

"With this treasure, we won't have to worry about debt for a long time! Right Espio?" Vector asked him, Espio nodded in agreement.

After grabbing as much as they can, the heroes were almost there. "I can sense it, the Master Emerald is there!" Knuckles stated. Before they can proceed further, the wall was destroyed.

Before them, a huge mech rose up and hovered above the ground. It had gray and black armor with floating hands, laser cannons on each shoulder, and missile launchers on the back. Guess who was in the cockpit...

"Eggman!" Shadow shouted.

"Well what do we have here?" Eggman grinned. "I came here for the Master Emerald and two Chaos Emeralds. And I never expected you people here!" "Sorry, we were here first!" Decoe told them.

"You're not getting the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted at him.

"The Master Emerald does not belong to you!" Kagome yelled as she aimed her bow at Eggman's newest creation.

"I don't think so! As long as I have this!" Eggman motioned Bocoe to show a familiar purple jewel. "The last Chaos Emerald!!" Tails gasped.

"That's right! And with this Emerald..." He inserted it into the machine, he laughed and his three sidekicks cheered as it gained more power." My E-1,000,000,000 Annihilator has more than enough power to finish you all off!"

**E-1,000,000,000: Egg Hawk from Sonic Heroes**

"Bring it on! Star Cannon!" MOMO fired a powerful blast at the E-1,000,000,000, pushing it back some.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that, little girl!" Bokkun stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah? How about this? Heart Arrow!" Corina fired her arrow on the E-1,000,000,000, giving it some damage.

"Tambourine Trench!" Kikki launched her attack on the E-1,000,000,000, also damaging it.

"Wind Scar!" "Moonlight Serenade!" Jr. Inuyasha and Mizore launched their attacks at the E-1,000,000,000 giving it even more damage.

"Keep sending more attacks as you want, the E-1,000,000,000 has the highest armor rating than any other E-Series robot I built before! It'll take a miracle for you to defeat it!" Eggman then used the machine's arms to pick up a large rock from the wall's remains and hurls it at the heroes, Shion was the rock's target, Rouge was about to save her, but Eggman launched a heat seeking missile at her, she flew away to dodge it, just as it is game over for Shion, Allen ran up and push them out of harm's way.

Allen was still holding Shion's hand as she recovered from the shock. "Shion, you alright?"

She opened her eyes. "Allen?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're going to be fine."

Shion begin to tremble and without warning, she threw her arms around Allen and sobbed over his shoulder. "Oh, Allen. I thought I'd never get to see you again! And I wouldn't have gotten the chance to tell you what my heart feels!"

Allen wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her gently. "It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. When this is over, we'll get something to eat and talk."

She looks up and smiles. "That sounds great."

"Um..." Jin interrupted the great moment. "We have Eggman to deal with, then Nazo." Jin smiled at the new couple.

"Right." Shion and Allen said at the same time. Shion launched her Lightning Blast at the E-1,000,000,000.

"Let's give Eggy our trump card!" Sonic told Shadow and Silver. They nodded and prepared their attacks.

"Adrenaline Rush!"

"Chaos Blast!"

"Maximum Overload!!" The three hedgehogs launched their powerful attacks at the E-1,000,000,000, when the smoke cleared, the E-1,000,000,000 was still visible.

"Whoa." Sonic sweat dropped. "Didn't see that coming."

"Fools!" Eggman grinned. "I was expecting this. With a Chaos Emerald equipped, it's immune to most Chaos attacks. You don't have a chance!" Eggman then used the machine to push Sonic back.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled in horror, it was a power struggle, but Sonic managed to push it back.

"I got an idea! T-elos! Try drilling into that robot's armor!" T-elos used her R-Drill to drill into the robot's armor. "Uh oh!" Eggman's three sidekicks gulped as Eggman used the machine to squish T-elos, but she got out of the way and finished drilling.

"Now KOS-MOS, use the X-Buster!" Shion yelled, KOS-MOS used the X-Buster again and launched it at the E-1,000,000,000, destroying it in the process.

"Gah! Why must you always get in my way of world domination?!" Eggman yelled furiously as his Eggmobile floated where the E-1,000,000,000 used to be, his sidekicks sweat dropped.

"See ya Eggy." Sonic said as he and the others walked towards the door to Nazo's throne after Sonic picked up the last Chaos Emerald.

"W-wait! We're coming with you!" Eggman said.

"Why should we trust you?!" Asuna snapped at him. "Simple, I can't rule the world if there isn't one to rule!" Eggman said. "Let it go, Asuna, there are times when Eggman helps us. Let's go." Sonic told her.

They entered the throne room. They looked around. "The Emeralds!" Tails pointed to the Master Emerald and two Chaos Emeralds.

"Wow. So that's the Master Emerald you guys keep talking about. It's even bigger in person." Corina gasped in awe.

"So you finally made it." The heroes looked up to See Nazo on one of the pillars, he jumped from them and flew down to face the heroes.

"Nazo!" Sonic gritted his teeth in anger.

"You come a long way. Now you have brought the pieces I need to rule the universe." Nazo smirked. Laharl got out his sword and points it at Nazo.

"Nazo! You killed my father... and I want payback!" Laharl charged at Nazo and jumped into the air and starts to bring it down on him, however, Nazo blocked it with one hand.

"Hmm... the King of the Underworld has a son? You were reckless like him!" Nazo grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a wall. Laharl gotten up weakly.

"Take this, Nazo!" Knuckles started to charge up a punch and send it to Nazo, but Nazo punched him in the face and knocked him into a wall. "Dang it..." Knuckles said weakly as he got up.

Without warning, Nazo was knocked into a pillar by Sonic who used his Spin Dash on him. "Catch me if you can!" Sonic taunted, Nazo gritted his teeth in anger as he fired blast after blast at Sonic who dodged them with ease.

"How fast is this hedgehog?!" Nazo yelled in anger. Sonic jumped and landed on his head. Nazo was annoyed, Sonic jumped into the air with a smirk. "...Chaos Control!" Nazo yelled out as he warped.

"What?! He can also use Chaos Control?!" Silver couldn't believe it. Sonic was taken by surprise as Nazo appeared above him and knocked him into the ground. "Now to finish you off!" Nazo emitted his beam and fired it at Sonic who looked up with surprise.

"Stop!" Tails and Amy yelled at him, suddenly, Shadow shouted Chaos Control!!" Shadow warped to save Sonic from doom.

When the blast cleared, Nazo grinned evilly thinking he got him, but gasped in shock as Shadow warped with Sonic in tow, Silver stand beside the two hedgehogs.

"Who are you?! And I know you're that hedgehog who tried to stop me in the future!" Nazo demanded.

Shadow smirked as he got out the red Chaos Emerald. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's ultimate life form!" Shadow warped.

"Dang it!" Nazo muttered angrily as Shadow warped in front of him and gave him a punch two times, Shadow resumed punching till Nazo grabbed his fist. "Gotcha!" Nazo grinned evilly as he twisted Shadow's arm, Shadow winced in pain.

Nazo then threw him at Silver, knocking them into a wall. They were unconscious for awhile. Nazo pointed his finger at Sonic. "Now to finish you off." Nazo emitted a powerful but small red beam at Sonic.

"Sonic!!" Amy jumped in front of him and was hit by the red beam, she was knocked aside and unconscious. Sonic's eyes widen in surprise. The energy beam hit Amy! Could she be... dead?!

"How pathetic..." Sonic turned to Nazo who was not amused. "She throws away her life for you. What a weakling."

"Nazo...!! You...!!" Sonic's anger begins to rise as his emerald pupils were replaced by eerie black cat like stilts.

"What's wrong with Mister Sonic?!" Amelia gasped in shock as everyone saw a dark foggy aura around him. "I feel a dark energy in him!" Hayate gasped. Trista's eyes widen in shock. "Sonic! No! Don't do it!" But it was too late, Sonic let out a terrifying roar of dark Chaos energy that hit Sonic and knocked everyone back.

"What is this?! Dark Chaos Energy?!" Nazo yelled in shock.

When the blast cleared, everyone got up and gasped (Except for Nazo) at what they saw. Sonic's fur is now black and he still has those eerie eyes and blue glowing line marks on his legs. Sonic let out another roar.

Sonic... has turned into his dark alter ego... Dark Super Sonic!

TBC

Next Time: Rage Awakened.

A/N: Don't worry! Amy is still alive, remember that jacket Elliot gave her, she's knocked unconscious, not dead! She'll wake up after the first fight with Nazo when the three hedgehogs turn super! So stay tune!


	14. Rage Awakened

A/N: Today is the 1st anniversary of the day Rise of Nazo was published! Woot! So let's get this party started!

Chapter 14: Rage Awakened

Last time, the heroes made it to Nazo's Palace, they fought Eggman and got the last Chaos Emerald, then they confronted Nazo, during the fight, Nazo fired a beam at Sonic, but Amy leaped in the way and got shot and knocked aside. Thinking she was dead, Sonic got so angry that he let out Dark Chaos energies that transform him into the dark and destructive alter ego, Dark Super Sonic. Will Sonic return to normal and fight Nazo? Let's find out.

"I never saw that form of Sonic before!" Charmy said in a scared tone. "He's called Dark Super Sonic, a dangerous entity that is out of control and born from the anger and stress bottled up in Sonic." Trista explained.

Nazo stared at the form. "You think that form will stop me? Don't make me laugh!" Dark Super Sonic ran up to Nazo. He appeared invisible so that caught him off guard. In a wink, Dark Super Sonic punched him into a wall and it collapsed.

"Whoa! Sonic gave Nazo a whooping!" Shippo cheered, suddenly, Dark Super Sonic turned his attention to his friends.

"Uh oh! Now he's turning his attention to us!" Zoey gulped.

"Sonic! It's us! Your friends, remember?!" Tails tried his best to make his friend remember, but Dark Super Sonic warped up with Chaos Control and used a Homing Spin on them. The dodged it but the spin attack left a deathly blast.

"Sonic what are you doing!? Ruby shouted, "Stop it!" Sonic responded with a gravity attack as he manipulated the trash around them and randomly lashed out.

"Sonic can't hear us as long as he's in that form," Trista continued, "He can't even recognize us. It's as if he's blinded by rage!"

"Then it looks like we have no choice but to bring him back to his sences." KOS-MOS said as she fired missiles at Dark Super Sonic, but he made a bubble shiled to block them.

Himeno and all of the Leafe Knights combine to become the White Pretear (Himeno can now control that form with ease.) She flew up to Dark Super Sonic.

"Sonic! Please! Snap out of it!" Himeno pleaded but Dark Super Sonic responded with a blast of electricity. Himeno warped behind him and garb him from behind. Evangeline joined her as she grabbed him in front.

"Knock it off you!" she snarled as the angry hedgehog struggled, "Can't you see we're trying to help?!" Dark Super Sonic let out another angry roar as he used a blast to knock both Himeno and Evangeline into walls.

"Let's see if this can calm you down Sonic!" Ayaka leaped into the air and gave Dark Super Sonic a punch, but Dark Super Sonic grabbed her fist and throws her down.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Dark Super Sonic, but he warped out of the way.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku started to use his Wind Tunnel, but it didn't appear. "What?!" Miroku gasped. "Before he was killed, Scar destroyed Naraku and his minions." Trista told him.

"Too bad I didn't get to face him!" Inuyasha yelled as he launched Wind Scar at Dark Super Sonic, but he reflected it and it aimed at Kagome! "Kagome!!" Inuyasha leaped into her and push them out of harm's way.

"Kagome! You alright?" Inuyasha asked in concern. Kagome smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Kagome... I... love you..." Inuyasha smiled weakly. "Oh Inuyasha... I love you too." Inuyasha and Kagome hugged each other and were about to kiss, then they realized something. "We have to calm Sonic down!" Kagome told him. "Yeah, but he dodged every attack we thrown at him." Inuyasha replied. "Plus he's getting more powerful each time he gets angry when we attack him." Kagome said in worry.

"Maybe there is a way." Tsukune looked at Moka in determination. "Moka, are you ready?" He asked. Moka nodded. "If it'll help Sonic. Ok." Tsukune removed Moka's rosary and she become Unleashed Moka.

"Whoa!" Decoe whistled. "Are you sure that will calm Sonic down?" Eggman asked. "I'm sure of it." Tsukune told him.

"Moka..." Unleashed Moka turned to Trista. "Sonic is always happy to keep the demon that he is now locked up. You must try to calm him down." "I will." Unleashed Moka nodded as she charged at Dark Super Sonic, knocking him into a pillar.

Dark Super Sonic growled in anger and he and Unleashed Moka got into a fist fight for 2 minutes.

Now Unleashed Moka and Dark Super Sonic were in a power struggle pushing the other back.

"Unleashed Moka is about to lose!" Cream gasped as Tails hugged her for concern.

"All we need to do is hope that Moka can calm Sonic down." Trista said in concern.

"Sonic! Please! You need to calm down!" Unleashed Moka shouted, Dark Super Sonic growled some more.

"You have to beat this! Earth needs you! The universe needs you! Amy needs you!!" Suddenly, Dark Super Sonic stopped as he started to remember.

(Flashback: a few years ago after the Little Planet adventure from Sonic CD.)

After eleven year old Sonic launched a rock at Robotnik AKA Eggman, Sonic got back the Time Stones. Eight year old Amy Rose ran up to him.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! Thank you!" she squealed as she hugged him tight.

"Um..." Sonic blushed deeply, "It's no trouble. I didn't get your name though."

"My name is Amy Rose. Thank you so much for saving the Little Planet." Amy smiled, she took his hands into hers as he continued to blush, "So you wanna do something together? A hero like you can't go empty handed."

"...I have to go now. But I think we'll be seeing each other again real soon." Sonic then speeds off into who knows where.

Amy watched him go. "He's the perfect one for a boyfriend. And someday we'll get married. Just as the cards said..." Amy smiled as she watched him go.

(Present)

Dark Super Sonic knee to the ground and his blue fur and emerald eyes started to return and the blue glowing line marks are gone! He's back to Sonic! Sonic looked up to Unleashed Moka and smiled. "Thank you, Moka." Unleashed Moka nodded as Tsukune put the rosary back on her and turned back to Moka.

"Sonic's back to himself!" Tails shouted happily, everyone else cheered now that Sonic is back to his old self.

"There's only one thing to do." Sonic got out the four Chaos Emeralds he held and they started to float towards the two other Chaos Emeralds, the red one that Shadow held floated towards them too.

Sonic closed his eyes for and the seven Chaos Emeralds started to glow brighter, a gold aura appeared around Sonic. Sonic then yelled out a heroic yell that a flash blinded everyone, Shadow and Silver woke up and open their eyes.

After 20 seconds, everyone opened their eyes and saw Sonic, his fur is now yellow and he has blood red eyes and his quills stood out on each end.

Sonic has transformed into the mighty Super Sonic using the Chaos Emeralds. Will this be enough to defeat Nazo?

TBC

Next Time: Super Sonic Showdown

A/N: Well, Super Sonic has entered the fray! Now so will Super Shadow and Super Silver! So stay tune!


	15. Super Sonic Showdown

A/N: Here's the chapter of the first fight with Nazo! Let's go!

Chapter 15: Super Sonic Showdown

The throne room was quiet, till...

"Grr!" Nazo growled as he recovered quickly from the punch Dark Super Sonic gave him. "Hmm?" Nazo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the glowing figure.

Super Sonic in all his glory was staring at Nazo with great justice.

"Ah yes, Super Sonic if I may recall?" Nazo smiled evilly. "If you actually believe your super form will stop me, then you must be more naïve than I thought."

Super Sonic smirked as he charged at Nazo and gave him a head butt in the stomach, Nazo groaned as Super Sonic punched him multiple times then deliver a super kick.

"Whoa! Super Sonic is stronger in person!" Shion gasped in awe.

"When Sonic, Shadow and Silver use the Chaos Emeralds, they transform into their super forms. But they stay in their forms temporarily." Knuckles said as he walked to the group.

"How?" Etna asked. "They can stay in their super forms if they have rings. Rings are the source of the super hedgehogs' powers. If they grab rings, they replenish their energies." Knuckles explained.

"It's true." Amy said as she slowly got up, the others gasped in shock! "Amy! We thought Nazo..." Cream said in shock.

"I'm ok. Look." Amy deactivates the cloaking device to reveal the Repel Jacket. "Elliot gave me this to withstand Nazo's attack." Amy explained. "A jacket to withstand the most powerful attack, genius!" Eggman gasped.

"Still..." Inuyasha stared at the fight they're watching. "My half brother would have a hard time facing Sonic in his super form."

Nazo was hurling towards the ceiling, Super Sonic spin dashed up and gave Nazo a heaping amount of pain!

"You'll pay for that!" Nazo yelled as he threw a punch at Super Sonic, but Super Sonic dodged it, Nazo punched rapidly but Super Sonic dodged them for 20 seconds then Super Sonic punched Nazo in the stomach, Nazo groaned in agony as spit came out of his mouth and he fell to the ground.

Nazo quickly recovered and gritted his teeth in angry. Super Sonic charged up an attack. "Super Sonic Wind!" Super Sonic yelled as he throws it at Nazo.

Nazo held out his arms and yelled out "Chaos Torrance!" Nazo fired a red energy blast at the Super Sonic Wind; they collided as they created an explosion. Nazo flew up to Super Sonic attempting to punch him, but Super Sonic warped out of the way.

"Where did he go?!" Nazo yelled as he looked around for his opponent.

"Here I am!" Super Sonic yelled as he warped above him and slap him rapidly (Like the Frieza battle in DBZ.)

"Wow! Super Sonic is really kicking butt!" Ku cheered with Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun. "But for how long?" Espio asked.

Super Sonic continued punching Nazo till Nazo caught him off guard punched him in the stomach then pound him in the head, sending Super Sonic to the ground, luckily, Shadow who transformed into Super Shadow caught him just in time.

"Take a breather, Sonic. We'll handle it from here." Super Shadow then flew up to Nazo and gave him an uppercut.

Nazo retained his himself and emitted his energy attack. "I'll send you to the fiery underworld!!" Nazo yelled as he fired, Silver who transformed into Super Silver used his Telekinesis to hold the attack and flung it aside.

Super Shadow flew up to Nazo and punched him rapidly; Nazo blocked the 10th punch and punched Super Shadow to the ground. "That should take care of you... What?!" Nazo yelled in shock as bursts of Chaos energies came from the ground and he heard Shadow's laugh.

"You're in trouble now, Nazo!" Super Silver grinned as Super Shadow emerged from the ground in his most powerful stage.

"Heh heh heh! You thought that attack can defeat me? Think again! Chaos Control!" Super Shadow warped behind Nazo and gave him a kick in the back.

"Rose Bell, full power!" Zoey yelled out her attack as it hit Nazo giving him some pain. KOS-MOS fired her guns to add the extra damages.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled as he threw two 200 Rings capsules to Super Sonic who grabbed them. Tails gave four 200 Rings capsules to Super Sonic to give to Super Shadow and Super Silver. "Thanks Tails!" Super Sonic gave him a thumb up as he flew up to the battle.

Super Shadow and Super Silver double whammy on Nazo who was sent flying into a wall. Nazo got up and growled. "Your rings are about to be depleted! That will give me a chance to finish you off!" Nazo yelled at them.

"I don't think so!" Super Sonic yelled as he threw the four 200 Rings capsules to Super Shadow and Super Silver who grabbed them and used them.

The three super hedgehogs glowed even more. "Shall we?" Super Sonic grinned. "Yeah!" Super Shadow smiled. "Let's finish this!" Super Silver shouted as the three super hedgehogs punched Nazo into the ceiling which punched a hole through it and sent him flying into space; the super hedgehogs flew after him.

Nazo stopped above the Earth's atmosphere. "Darn..." Nazo muttered as Super Sonic punched him, while Super Shadow punched him back to Super Sonic.

It was like a hyper round of tennis in space for 5 minutes till Super Silver finished it by punching Nazo back to Earth.

"Alright! Let's finish this!" Super Sonic shouted as the other two super hedgehogs warp beside him.

"Chaos Overload!" The three super hedgehogs yelled as they fired their combined attack at Nazo which hit and sent him flying into his throne with a big crash!

"Yeah we did it!" Super Sonic smiled. "That's what I'm talking about." Super Shadow said as he, Super Sonic and Super Silver punched each other's arms in the team work way and warped back to Earth.

When they got back to the throne room, they reverted back to their normal forms. "Sonic!" Amy ran up to him, Sonic was surprised, Amy is still alive!

"You did it! You defeated Nazo!" Zoey cheered, suddenly Nazo's Palace started to rumble! "That attack has the castle to crumple! We need to get out of here!" Eggman yelled. The heroes nodded, the Mews helped Knuckles with the Master Emerald while the others grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and went back to the entrance and got into the X-Tornado and flew out.

The heroes watched Nazo's Palace fell to the ground.

2 minutes later, they landed near the ruins of Nazo's Palace.

"We did it..." Shion smiled. "Yeah, we defeated Nazo." Allen said as he and Shion hugged each other.

Sonic and Amy stared face to face. "Amy... you have me worried there for a second. I thought you were..." Sonic couldn't say it. Amy smiled. "I was wearing a special jacket that kept me safe from Nazo's attack. Sorry to leave you worried Sonic." Amy said sadly. "That's ok. Because... Amy..." Amy looked at Sonic. "I... love you..." Sonic smiled. Amy smiled back; Sonic has finally admitted his feelings for her. "I love you too Sonic." Sonic and Amy lean closer to kiss; suddenly a hand came out of the rubble. "Look!" Tails pointed at the hand, it warped and took the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald to Angel Island.

Angel Island started to float back into the air. "Nazo's still alive!" Knuckles gritted his teeth. Sonic turned to the group. "Looks like we have to really finish this once and for all! Are you with me?" Sonic asked everyone.

"You bet I am!" Zoey did her pose. "KOS-MOS, you ready?" Shion asked her. KOS-MOS nodded and said "We must stop Nazo once and for all."

"You ready Shadow?" Silver asked him. "Yeah. Let's do it." Shadow agreed.

"Alright! Let's show Nazo the true meaning of teamwork!" Sonic did his pose. Sonic, Shadow and Silver Chaos Controlled themselves and everyone to Angel Island to begin the true final battle with Nazo once and for all!!

TBC

Next time: The Final Battle

A/N: Alright! Next chapter is the final battle with Nazo and the conclusion of Rise of Nazo with the Epilogue will be in the next chapter! So stay tune!


	16. The Final Battle

A/N: Here it is! The final battle with Nazo!

**(His World)**

**The battle that begun today ends now.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of Nazo**

Chapter 16: The Final Battle

(Angel Island Master Emerald Shrine: 4:30 P.M.)

The heroes arrived at Angel Island, to the Mews, Shion and her group and the visitors; it was a beauty before their eyes.

"So this is Angel Island. It looks more beautiful in person!" Zoey gasped in awe.

"Yeah, but we have to find Nazo before it's too late." Sonic told her. Tails then noticed something. "Sonic!" He yelled as he pointed to the Master Emerald Altar. Everyone turned their attention and their eyes widen in shock.

It was Nazo who was on top of the Master Emerald with all 7 Chaos Emeralds on each of the altar's pillars.

"Nazo!" Sonic pointed his finger at him while his friends got into battle stances.

"You're too late Sonic! All the Emeralds are now placed in the altar! With these elements I will destroy the Earth and conquer the universe! I am pure chaos!" Nazo grinned evilly as lightning strikes.

"Every time the Earth draws out negativity from the Emeralds, the seal which imprisoned me weakens and now the seal has been broken! With the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, I will go beyond that of a god! Perfect Chaos is nothing compared to me!" Nazo stated evilly.

"You're mad!" Eggman yelled.

"We won't let you do that!" Moka yelled at him.

Nazo grinned evilly. "Watch me... Sonic... Shadow... Silver... Zoey... and KOS-MOS... All you know and loved are about to be destroyed! Now witness the power of pure Chaos!!" The Chaos Emeralds begin to glow as they connect; Nazo let out a demonic laugh as dark energy hits him blinding everyone. Tails held on to Cream.

After 2 minutes, everyone opened their eyes and they gasped in shock at the site. Nazo now has red fur, his quills are spread out, he has yellow eyes with black pupils, and he wore gloves and boots similar to Silver.

"At last... I am finally completed... for the rest of your pathetic lives; refer to me as Perfect Nazo, but you won't have much time left." Perfect Nazo grinned evilly.

"I had enough!" Sonic yelled as he turned into Super Sonic. "Yeah! This guy is all talk!" Silver yelled as he turned into Super Silver and the two of them flew towards Perfect Nazo. "Wait! Don't do it, Sonic! Silver!" Knuckles pleaded.

Super Sonic threw a punch at Perfect Nazo, when the dust cleared, Super Sonic gasped in shock, his punch didn't even hurt him. "Pathetic!" Perfect Nazo smirked as he grabbed Super Sonic by the throat. Super Silver lifted up some rocks and threw them at Perfect Nazo, but Perfect Nazo grabbed them with his own Telekinesis and destroyed them with one hand. Perfect Nazo then threw Super Sonic at Super Silver knocking them out.

Just as they were about to hit the ground, Shadow grabbed them. "You need to rest. I'll handle this!" Shadow yelled as he turned into Super Shadow. "Chaos Control!" Super Shadow warped, but Perfect Nazo smirked and executed his own Chaos Control, only stronger. Super Shadow was flying towards him in slow motion; Perfect Nazo punched him and sent him flying towards a cliff.

Super Shadow got angry as he removed the rings that kept his power stable and he glowed red Chaos energy.

**I Am All of Me**

"Shadow is now releasing his true power!" Rouge stated.

"Shadow! You can do it!" Sonic said weakly as he and Silver tried to get up. Perfect Nazo grinned evilly as Shadow laughed for a few seconds then yelled out "Chaos Blast!!" Super Shadow punched Nazo and an explosion occurred. When the blast cleared, Shadow was in his normal form, struggling to get up.

"Dang it..." Shadow muttered, Perfect Nazo then warped in and grabbed him by the neck. "You don't stand a chance against me!" Perfect Nazo grinned.

"Rose Bell! Full powe- ack!" Zoey and KOS-MOS were about to help Sonic, Shadow and Silver but Perfect Nazo noticed them and grabbed them with his Telekinesis. "You will join your friends in the afterlife!" Perfect Nazo then threw the three at Sonic and Silver, causing a rockslide to land on the crater.

"Sonic!!" Amy yelled in horror. "Zoey!" Her friends gasped in shock. "KOS-MOS!" Shion yelled in shock. Perfect Nazo laughed evilly.

"Don't tell me you pathetic life forms are the Earth's last defense! I can easily squash the bugs that you are!" Perfect Nazo grinned evilly.

"We can't let him get away with this, can we?" Amelia asked. "Augh! It is hopeless! We're all doomed!" Bocoe panicked. Knuckles stared at the rockslide. "It would take a miracle to happen." Knuckles stated. Tails and Amy looked at the rockslide in sadness. "Sonic..." Tails said. "We need you!" Amy said.

(In the rockslide crater)

**(The sad tune from Never Turn Back from Shadow the Hedgehog)**

The five heroes were unconscious in total darkness, Sonic has a vision of his friends and Amy, Shadow has a vision of his team and Maria, Silver has a vision of Blaze, Zoey has a vision of her friends, Elliot, Wesley, Dren, Sardon and Tart and KOS-MOS has a vision of her friends and chaos. Suddenly, a blue creature made of liquid appeared in front of the heroes. It was Chaos, God of Destruction.

**Are you about to give up hope? **He said in their minds.

**The Earth and universe need their champions... **He told them.

Suddenly, a orange echidna who wore a white dress with designs and wore ancient accessories appeared. Her name is Tikal

**"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos."**

Suddenly, the five heroes opened their eyes with determination.

(Back to the others)

Knuckles then noticed the Chaos Emeralds started to change shape. "Hey... The Chaos Emeralds..." Everyone turned to the Chaos Emeralds who are transforming. "They're turning into Hyper Emeralds!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hyper Emeralds...?" Bridget asked. "It happened once when I tried to steal the Master Emerald a few years ago. The Chaos Emeralds turn into Hyper Emeralds allowing Sonic to transform into Hyper Sonic." Eggman explained. "And it's happening again!" Tails exclaimed.

"What are you fools blathering...?" Perfect Nazo turned to the crater to see the rocks obliterated. He sees the five heroes staring at him; he sees Sonic, Shadow and Silver in white fur.

"Huh! You thought you can defeat us, by turning into a monster?!" Sonic yelled.

"Hyper...?" Perfect Nazo muttered. "We'll show you the true ultimate power!" Shadow yelled. "You won't have a future, Nazo!" Silver yelled. "The power of teamwork and Mew Mew Power combined!!" Zoey yelled. "You will not rule the universe!!" KOS-MOS yelled.

"Sonic!" Tails and Amy yelled happily. "Zoey!" Her friends yelled happily. "KOS-MOS!" Shion yelled happily also. "They're ok!" The 7 of them shouted at the same ok.

"There's only one way to go! Ready?!" Sonic smirked. "Ready!" Shadow, Silver, Zoey and KOS-MOS agreed. "Chaos Control!" Sonic, Silver and Shadow yelled while two different color lights engulfed Zoey and KOS-MOS.

"Impossible... They pulled off the unification..." Eggman gasped. "The power... of the gods..." MOMO said slowly.

When the light cleared, the group and Perfect Nazo sees three different people, one looks like Sonic, Shadow and Silver combine, he had blue fur with red highlights and a white fluff in his chest, he wore gloves like Silver wore and anti gravity shoes with the same design as Sonic's shoes, he had three eyes, red on the right, yellow on the left and the third eye on his forehead is green. Finally he had three hawk like wings on his back. The second one is Zoey who is now taller and older looking. She had long orange hair, red fur and twin tails. Her outfit was jet black and her eyes glowed emerald green. KOS-MOS now wore a white dress with blue ribbons on her bare feet. She had angelic wings and her eyes glowed sapphire blue.

"Guess we should call Zoey Giga Zoey." Corina suggested.

"And that's Mary Magdalene..." Shion gasped in awe.

"Who are you?! Are you Sonic, Shadow or Silver?!" Perfect Nazo demanded. Giga Zoey smirked and did her pose. "Giga Zoey!" Mary did her pose as well. "Mary Magdalene!" Finally the third one pointed his finger at Perfect Nazo. "Phoenix!" It sounded like Sonic, Shadow and Silver talking together.

Perfect Nazo growled for a second then chuckled. "How impressive... You can pull any trick you like, but that will delay the planet's destruction." Perfect Nazo pointed his palm at the Master Emerald and emitted a dark energy beam. Hyper Phoenix then warped and punched Perfect Nazo in the face; Giga Zoey kicked Perfect Nazo in the stomach, Mary then slam Perfect Nazo into a cliff.

"Such power..." Laharl gasped.

"And they're using the power of the gods against Perfect Nazo." Jin stated.

Perfect Nazo got up. 'It's not possible...' He thought angrily to himself.

**PERFECT NAZO: My Way by Felony**

Hyper Phoenix warped in front of Perfect Nazo and punched him 15 times then sent him into the air, Giga Zoey gave Perfect Nazo a rapid kick 5 times, Perfect Nazo then punched Giga Zoey, but Perfect Nazo was punched in the back by Mary then Mary punched Perfect Nazo into space.

Perfect regain his momentum and stared at the three heroes in their most powerful forms. Hyper Phoenix and Perfect Nazo charged towards each other and punch at the other rapidly, Hyper Phoenix after giving Perfect Nazo 8 punches punched Perfect Nazo into a asteroid belt.

Perfect Nazo got up and punched Hyper Phoenix into the moon. Giga Zoey and Mary doubled teamed and gave Perfect Nazo a double whammy. Before he knew it, Perfect Nazo was knocked to Earth by Hyper Phoenix's Hyper Spin.

"Heaven's Charm!" Mary yelled as she fired a blue great blast at Perfect Nazo. "Paradise Lost!" Giga Zoey got out her Hyper Rose Bell at and launched her attack at Perfect Nazo, Perfect Nazo was sent to the ground on Angel Island by the two attacks combined. Perfect Nazo slowly got up when Hyper Phoenix, Giga Zoey and Mary warped down to Earth.

Perfect Nazo was panting heavily. "I see you got so much stronger... I don't know how you pulled off that unification, but I was quite impressed." Perfect Nazo commented. Hyper Phoenix smiled and rubbed his nose. "Take that!" Giga Zoey pointed her finger at Perfect Nazo. "You will not rule the universe with evil." Mary said.

"But tell me this... How many rings do you have left after that transformation?" Perfect Nazo grinned evilly. The three widen their eyes in shock while their friends gasped in shock. Perfect Nazo laughed at this.

"I thought so. I was impressed when you turn the Chaos Emeralds into Hyper Emeralds... However this works in my favor." Perfect Nazo then pointed his hand at the Hyper Emeralds, pulling dark energy from them, making them dark. Perfect Nazo's gloves and boots turn dark.

"Now before I destroy this planet and end all life on it, I will leave you with one final explanation. You see, being born from the greed and evil of the Echidna tribe a thousand years ago makes me powerful. In time I will have enough energy to rule the universe... however, there is one obstacle standing in my way of that goal..." Hyper Perfect Nazo crossed his arms, Knuckles and Eggman then realized what he was talking about.

"That's right, Knuckles, your precious Master Emerald. The same emerald created by the gods themselves to neutralize the power of the Chaos Emeralds. If you use it against me, I will lose the power I have. So the only solution is to destroy the planet, which in turn scattered the Master Emerald's pieces into the galaxy, robbing them of their power and making it impossible to rebuild!" The heroes' friends got into battle stances.

"So... Phoenix, Giga Zoey, and Mary Magdalene... Watch as I destroy your home and rule the universe!" Hyper Perfect Nazo yelled.

"No way!" Hyper Phoenix yelled heroically. "This will not come true!" Giga Zoey yelled heroically. "We are the universe's only hope!" Mary yelled.

"You are annoying stubborn... Well, Hyper Phoenix, let's see how many rings you have to stop this?!" Hyper Perfect Nazo flew into the air and launched a big ball of dark energy at Hyper Phoenix.

"Maximum Adrenaline Blast!" Hyper Phoenix fired a great blast of his own.

(Song resumes)

It was a power struggle to determine the fate of the universe. The heroes' friends watched as they hope Hyper Phoenix wins this one. Everywhere, ground started to float.

In Station Square, everyone watched the news as Angel Island started to shake.

Then Hyper Phoenix started to call all the rings around the world to Angel Island, his friends started to watch.

Everything in the world, the Babylon Rouges, Vanilla, the GUN Commander, Wesley back at Tokyo, Dren, Sardon and Tart, Elliot and Himeno's family and Metal Sonic watched the sky hoping the heroes will win.

Then, Sonic's friends including Dr. Eggman and his sidekicks held out their own rings, Zoey's friends did the same, the visitors got their rings, then the Babylon Rouges, Vanilla, the GUN Commander, Wesley, Dren, Sardon and Tart, Elliot and Himeno's family and Metal Sonic held their rings up in the air.

The rings gave Hyper Phoenix enough power to push the dark energy ball back, Hyper Perfect Nazo saw this and fired two dark balls at the giant dark ball, making it bigger and pushing the blast back. Hyper Phoenix closed his eyes and hoped for a miracle.

Then Knuckles and Tails yelled out their war cries and turn into Hyper Knuckles and Hyper Tails. They flew up to Hyper Perfect Nazo who was surprised; Hyper Phoenix opened his eyes and saw his friends helping him. Hyper Tails throws Hyper Knuckles who punched Hyper Perfect Nazo; Hyper Phoenix's blast destroyed the dark ball and hit Hyper Perfect Nazo. Hyper Knuckles got out of the way.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Hyper Perfect Nazo screamed as he was sent into deep space.

Hyper Phoenix, Giga Zoey and Mary flew down to the ground.

"You did it!" Shion cheered. "Way to go Zoey!" Kikki cheered also. Hyper Knuckles noticed the dark energy in the air. "Phoenix!" Knuckles told him, Hyper Phoenix smirked and turned to Giga Zoey and Mary who nodded and the three of them yelled "Chaos Control!" They warped to Hyper Perfect Nazo's location.

(In deep space)

Hyper Perfect Nazo woke up. "What?! I'm still alive?! Hmm... those Emeralds prove more useful than I thought... Dang! Ah well, I guess I have to destroy the Earth again." Suddenly, the three heroes appeared in front of him. Hyper Phoenix made the Chaos Emeralds appear. "What are you doing?!" Hyper Perfect Nazo gasped as Hyper Phoenix took back the power he stole from the Emeralds, the Chaos/Hyper Emeralds got their color back. "No! I would let you destroy my destiny!" Perfect Nazo fired a beam at Hyper Phoenix who swiped it away, Hyper Phoenix then put his hand on Perfect Nazo's forehead, turning him back to Nazo.

"No! You can't do this!" Nazo yelled. Hyper Phoenix, Giga Zoey and Mary combined their attacks to destroy Nazo! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Nazo screamed as he was finally destroyed for good!

Back on Earth, the dark energy disappeared, Tails and Cream cheered and kissed. Rouge kissed Knuckles' cheek and he blushed, everyone else was cheering. Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds casted a light on Zel, after 5 seconds, he now has white skin and pink hair. "I'm back to normal!" Zel shouted happily. "Oh Mister Zel! I'm so happy for you!" Amelia hugged him. Suddenly, colorful lights surrounded the visitors. "We're going home!" Negi said, Sonic's friends and Astro said their good byes to the visitors as the visitors return home.

"Hey guys." Elliot spoke through Corina's speaker. "Himeno's family returned to their world. And look, Atlantis, Central City and Bombay are restoring!" Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald; it was showing the people of Atlantis and Bombay are cheering as Nazo is finally destroyed. The three heroes got back to Earth and return back to their normal forms. Sonic, Shadow and Silver and Zoey and KOS-MOS are sleeping.

"We should let them rest." Amy smiled.

"Well, the threat of Nazo is no more!" Vector said happily. Charmy noticed Eggman and his sidekicks tiptoeing away. "Hey! Eggman is getting away!" Charmy pointed out. "Let's get him!" Eggman and his three sidekicks gasped and ran full speed with the Chaotix tailing them. Everyone laughed and waited for the 5 heroes to recover. Nazo is finally defeated!

To Be Concluded...

Final Chapter: Epilogue.

A/N: Well Nazo is no more! Now the final Chapter is coming next!


	17. Epilouge

A/N: Well... Here it is. The Epilogue of Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of Nazo! My baby has grown up! (Sniffs) Ok. Here we gooooo!!

Epilogue

Sonic slowly woke up to see his friends, Amy and Trista staring at him with a smile. "Sonic, you did it. You defeated the Ultimate Evil and saved the universe. I'm proud of you." Trista smiled. "Oh and Sonic..." Amy kissed Sonic and Sonic kissed back. "About time." Knuckles smiled.

"Thanks Amy, I deserve that hero's kiss." Sonic smiled.

"Silver!" Silver woke up and saw Blaze staring at him with a smile. "Blaze!" Silver shouted happily as he and Blaze hugged each other. "Blaze... I missed you so much." Silver said. "Yeah, me too. And I love you too." Blaze smiled. "Same here... Let's go home." Silver smiled as he and Blaze Chaos Controlled back to their timeline.

"You were awesome, Zoey!" Corina smiled as she gave her a arm locked. Zoey smiled. "Thanks guys. Hey, where's Renee?"

"Mission Accomplished." Shadow told the GUN Commander through his wristwatch. "Well done, Shadow. You deserve a vacation. You earn it." The GUN Commander told him. "I could use some R and R." Rouge smiled. Renee walked up to Shadow.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Renee smiled, Shadow smiled back. "Yeah..." "Here's a reward from me..." Renee leaned down and kissed Shadow on the cheek. Shadow blushed. "Sensors indicated that your temperature is rising... Are you ok, Shadow?" Omega asked. "I'm fine, Omega. Nothing to worry about." Shadow assured him.

"So what are you gonna do, Shion?" Sonic asked. "Well, I decided we shall stay here. That ok with you, KOS-MOS?" Shion smiled. KOS-MOS smiled back. "Of course." "Heh, you really are the true Mary Magdalene." T-elos smiled for the first time.

"I agree with Shion. This timeline is great. I'm looking forward to the great times." Allen agreed. The rest of Shion's group nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Let's have a victory party!" Sonic did his pose.

(Zoey's POV)

And so the threat of Nazo the Ultimate Evil is no more. We spend the rest of our summer vacation exploring sites. Sonic took us to a Chao Garden. The Chao were cute! Then we attended a celebration party by the President of Australia! Who knew? Then we have a dinner party that night. Trista returned to the Time Gates before the party.

Everyone was having a good time. Zoey and Elliot were dancing. Cream and Tails were sharing their dinner with Cheese.

"Great party, huh Amy?" Jr. asked her, Amy nodded.

"Hey, where's Sonic? It's not like him to be late." MOMO asked. Amy smiled.

"Don't worry, he is Sonic after all." Amy looked at the moon with a smile.

Somewhere, Sonic was speeding through Rail Canyon; he stopped at the cliff and looked at the moon with a smile. Then he speeds off to who knows where. The world is safe again. Her heroes are always there to protect it and the universe.

The End.

A/N: Well, that's it. It's the end of Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of Nazo. Before I continue my stories. I'll leave three questions I would like to ask you.

**•1. ****Should I write a sequel to this fic?**

**•2. ****What is it about Rise of Nazo that you like?**

**•3. ****Do you like the crossovers I put in this fic?**

Well, these are the three questions I asked you. Send in reviews of your answers and I will check them daily. Thank you for supporting me in making this fic a success! Till then Musashi the Master out!


End file.
